Exchange
by AurynDarion
Summary: Was wäre, wenn jemand aus der heutigen Zeit mit einer Person, die zur Zeit Jack Sparrows gelebt hat, den Körper tauschen würde?
1. Chapter 1: Ein ganz normaler Tag

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_ Was soll ich sagen? Fluch der Karibik gehört nicht mir und Jack erst recht nicht, auch wenn ich mich rumdreh und auf Händen "Chachacha" tanze! (sollte ich vielleicht mal ausprobieren... *LOOOL*) Aber in meinen Träumen ist er wenigstens meiner!!!!! *harharhar* _

**Vorwort: **Ich wollte schon seit einiger Zeit eine Geschichte über Fluch der Karibik schreiben, in der ich Jack Sparrow... tschuldigung, ich meine natürlich CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow treffe. Doch leider wollte mir net einfach einfallen, wie ich das bewerkstelligen sollte. Die Idee, einfach so in den Film hineingezogen zu werden ist net schlecht... aber leider (oder Gott sei Dank?) gibt es schon andere großartige FanFiction-Autoren, die auf diese Idee gekommen sind *malsoanTeufelsweibdenkt*. 

{Teufelsweib: Die Geschichten sind echt genial... könnte mich immer wieder kringeln :PPP. Sag auch der Anni mal nen schönen Gruß von mir :) } 

Doch dann kam mir eine Idee...   
Also... das ist daraus geworden! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Vorhang auf, für das erste Kapitel meiner ersten (ernsten) FdK-Geschichte! 

_Anmerkung: _Diese Geschichte beginnt im Sommer 2004 und mir ist es *peeeeeeeep*-egal, ob ich da mehr als 6 Wochen Ferien hab, oder net!

################################################################################

Ich streckte mich müde auf meinem Bett aus und gähnte herzhaft. Meinen vorlauten Wecker hatte ich mit einem gut gezielten Schlag zum Verstummen gebracht. Er würde mich sechs Wochen lang in Ruhe lassen!   
Sechs Wochen ausschlafen!   
Sechs Wochen Freiheit!   
Sechs Wochen **_SOMMERFERIEN!!!!!_**   
  
Ich warf der Zifferanzeige 6:00 ein fettes Grinsen zu und drehte mich noch einmal rum, bereit, mich wieder meinen Träumen hinzugeben. Ich döste wieder weg... 

"CHRISTINE!!!!!!!!", hörte ich meine Mutter rufen. Müde schlug ich die Augen auf.   
"Hä?", schrie ich noch im Halbschlaf zurück.  
"MITTAGESSEN!!!", kam prompt die Antwort.  
"Jojo...", murmelte ich und kroch aus dem Bett. Heute war es wieder heiß... zu heiß!!!! Ich zog mich anund machte mich bereit nach unten zum Mittagessen zu gehen. Doch zuvor stoppte ich noch bei meinem DVD-Player und tätschelte ihn zärtlich. Er enthielt zur Zeit meinen größten Schatz... MEINE "Fluch der Karibik"-DVD. MEIN ein und alles!!!! MEIN _ Schaaaaaatz_, wie ich sie gerne nannte. Keiner, der es wagte, diese DVD auch nur ein wenig anzukratzen, würde mir wieder begegnen und LEBEND von dieser Begegnung weggehen! Wenn es um mein Hab und Gut ging, konnte ich zu einer wahren Bestie werden!  
Ich ging hinunter und aß zu Mittag...

Es war jetzt ca. 7 Uhr am Abend und natürlich war es noch immer viel zu warm! Diese Hitze machte mich waaaaaaahnsinnig! Nur meinem Ventilator war es zu verdanken, dass ich der Versuchung widerstehen konnte, mich in den Kühlschrank zu setzen! Ich stand am Fenster; der Ventilator kühlte mit seinem Luftzug meinen Rücken. Draußen gingen einige Geisteskranke spazieren. Wie konnte man nur bei diesem Wetter einen Schritt vor die Tür machen? Das war echt Selbstmord!  
Ich schloss genüsslich die Augen. Der Ventilatorwind bewegte sanft mein Haar. Ich zog tief die Luft ein. Sie roch seltsam...   
Sie roch nach...  
... nach Salz??? Und der Wind kam von VORNE!   
Ein Vogel stieß einen langen kreischenden Laut aus. Ich erkannte den Schrei! Ich hatte ihn schon oft im Fernsehen gehört. Ein Möwenschrei!   
Ich riss die Augen auf und erwartete meinen Vorhang zu sehen. Doch ich sah nur.... blau!  
Blauer Himmel!   
Und blaues Wasser, welches in der Sonne glitzerte und sanft Wellen schlug. Was zum???  
Ich schaute mich verwirrt um und erkannt, dass ich mich am Heck eines Schiffes befand. Eine GROßEN Schiffes. Hatte ich jetzt schon Wahnvorstellungen?   
Ich ging zum Bug des Schiffes. In einiger Entfernung sah ich eine Insel am Horizont.  
"Captain?", hörte ich die Stimme eines Mannes. Es folgte Stille.   
"CAPTAIN!!!", die Stimme klang nun eindringlicher und näher. Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass ich gemeint sein musste. Ich drehte den Kopf und sah einen wildaussehenden Mann in Piratenkleidung. Er schien so um die dreißig zu sein.   
"Ja?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Ich erschrak vor meiner eigenen Stimme. Sie klang nicht nach  meiner Stimme! Sie war definitv weiblich... aber rauher!   
"Wir werden in den nächsten Minuten Tortuga erreicht haben!", fuhr der Mann fort.   
Ich riss die Augen auf: T.O.R.T.U.G.A???   
Geistesabwesend murmelte ich: "Aye..." Ich wendete meinen Blick wieder in Richtung Tortuga, welches stetig größer wurde. Das hier war entweder ein Traum... oder der größte Witz der Menschheit!  
Ich betrachtete die Schiffe, die am Hafen angelegt hatten. Eines stach mir besonders ins Auge: Es schien eine dunkle Aura zu haben. Seine pechschwarzen Segel flatterten unruhig im Wind. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht! Ungläubig flüsterte ich: "Die BLACK PEARL!"   
Mein Blickfeld verschwamm und plötzlich sah ich nur noch weiße Segel vor mir!   
Nein!  
Keine Segel!  
Vorhänge!  
Die Vorhänge in meinem Zimmer!   
Ich war wieder zurück! ... und doch war ich nie fortgewesen....  


#################################################################################### 

Sooo.... das war das erste Kapitel meiner Geschichte!   
Lob? Kritik? Morddrohungen??? *nurSpaßmacht*  


Ich werde es so halten, wie die meisten Autoren und nur weiterschreiben, wenn ich mindestens ein Review erhalte! Das Schicksal der Geschichte liegt in euren Händen! ;)  



	2. Chapter 2: Realität oder Wahnsinn?

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_ Es hat sich nix geändert! Fluch der Karibik gehört immer noch nicht mir und Jack auch noch nicht, obwohl ich das Chachacha-Tanzen im Handstand probiert habe O.o... ich leg jetzt ne Mausfalle aus, in der als Köder ne Flasche Rum drin steht... mal sehen, was passiert :P.... Der Name Samara gehört auch net mir O.O. Jeder, der schon mal "The Ring" gesehen hat, weiß, was ich meine!  
ABER Kenny gehört mir! (nein, nicht der Southpark-Kenny... *imitier*: "Oh mein Gott! Sie haben Kenny getötet!!!!" - "Ihr Schweine!!!")_

{Teufelsweib: Klar finde ich, dass du super gut schreibst... und die Rechnung meines Therapeuten schicke ich dir noch :) }

{LuvLee: Natürlich weiß ich ja noch net, wer ich bin :) Und das mit dem Rum... tjaja... lies selber! *zwinker* ;) }

{Viechle: Da hast ja schon dein nächstes Kapitel! Allerdings weiß ich noch nicht, wann ich weiterschreibe... Oben in meinem komischen Hirn scheint gerade ein Systemabsturz zu sein O.o... aber ich werde mich bemühen! *versprech* Kann es übrigens sein, dass du Schwabe bist?... ich meine ja nur... Viechle... O.O}

################################################################################ 

**Chapter 2: Realität oder Wahnsinn?**

Dieser seltsame Zwischenfall verfolgte mich noch einige Tage lang. Es konnte nur ein Tagraum gewesen sein! Wie sollte es anders sein? Menschen hopsen nunmal nicht einfach von ihren Zimmern im 21. Jahrhundert in die Karibik des 17. Jahrhunderts! Das wäre verrückt!  
Aber dennoch war alles so real gewesen!   
Ich habe alles gefühlt! Den Wind auf meiner Haut; die Sonne, die auf mein Gesicht schien!  
Ich habe alles gehört! Die Schreie der Möwen; das Ruschen des Meeres, den Mann, der mich als Captain angesprochen hatte...  
Und ich könnte schwören, dass ich auch extrem juckende Moskitostiche hatte!!!   
Ich versuchte mich abzulenken. Ich saß viel am Computer und ich las viel. Nach ca. 2 Wochen hatte ich den Vorfall fast vergessen... 

Ich war mal wieder mit Lesen beschäftigt. Das Buch hieß "Althalus". Es war ein **dickes** Buch! So richtig schön viele Seiten um sich darin zu vergraben. Ich fing gerade ein neues Kapitel an.   
Plötzlich begann mein Blickfeld zu flimmern. Ich konnte nichts mehr lesen. Ich blinzelte einige Male, aber es half nichts. Schließlich rieb ich mir mit den Fingern die Augen.   
Endlich kam meine Sicht zurück. Zufrieden wollte ich weiterlesen. Doch vor mir befanden sich keine Buchstaben mehr. Ich sah nur etwas, das nach einer Landkarte aussah. Naja... es war wohl eher eine Seekarte. Im weiten Blau waren hier und dort einige andersfarbige Flecken, die feinsäuberlich mit Namen wie "Port Royal", "Tortuga" und auch "Port Byron" bezeichnet waren. Es waren Linien eingezeichnet, die wohl die bevorzugten Routen von Handelsschiffen darstellen sollten. Soweit ich das erkennen konnte, saß ich an einem Tisch über die Karte gebeugt.  
Ein fremder Finger schob sich gerade an einer der Schifffahrtsrouten vorbei und eine männliche Stimme sagte: "Also ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir diese Route hier nehmen! Die "Argenta" ist zwar stark bewaffnet, hat aber mehr Tiefgang und kann daher in diesen Seichten Gewässern schlecht wenden!"  
Ich starrte nur auf das Papier.  
"Samara? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte der Mann.  
Ich drehte langsam meinen Kopf nach links und blickte in das Gesicht eines vielleicht dreißig jährigen Mannes. Ich erkannte, dass ich auf seinem Schoß saß. Erschrocken stieß ich einen Schrei aus und drückte mich vom Tisch weg. Das Resultat war eine harte Begegnung zwischen meinem Gesäß und dem Boden.   
Der Mann schaute mich erst erstaunt an, begann dann aber herzhaft zu lachen: "Was war denn das? Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich schon länger nicht gewaschen habe, aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass es noch nicht sooo schlimm wäre!"  
Ich starrte ihn nur an. Dann sagte ich nur: "Hä?" Ich hatte wieder diese rauhe Stimme.  
Der Mann streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich ergriff sie zögernd. Der Kerl zog mich in die Höhe.   
Ich betrachtete ihn genauer:  
Er hatte dunkelgrüne Augen, die mich aufmerksam musterten und dauernd zu lachen schienen. Seine Nase war etwas groß, passte aber in das auch sonst markante Gesicht. Die schwarzen Dreadlocks wurden von einem langen Stück Stoff hinter dem Kopf zusammengehalten. Er war so gekleidet, wie man sich das eben von einem Piraten vorstellt.  
Ich schaute mich verwirrt um. Ich befand mich offensichtlich in einer Kajüte. In einer Ecke stand ein großes Bett. An den Wänden konnte ich einige Schränke erkennen. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein schwerer Eichenschreibtisch. Darauf lagen einige Karten. Auch eine Flasche und zwei Becher standen darauf. Von der Decke hing ein schlichter Kronleuchter.  
Ich blickte den Kerl entgeistert an: "Nicht schon wieder!"  
"Geht's dir gut?", der Kerl schaute mich besorgt an. Ich hielt mir den Kopf und murmelte: "Schön wär's!" Der Kerl setzte ein Grinsen auf und widmete sich dem Tisch. Er goss den Inhalt der Flasche in die Becher. Einen davon gab er mir. Da ich großen Durst hatte, leerte ich den Becher mit einem Zug...  
Es _brannte _wie FEUER!!!! Ich bekam einen Hustenanfall, wie ich ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Ich fühlte, wie ich in Schweiß ausbrach und mir die Tränen über die Wangen kullerten. Ich schnappte nach Luft und hustete immer wieder.  
Der Kerl brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und schlug mir grob auf den Rücken. Er gluckerte: "Na, na, nicht so hastig! Gerade du solltest doch eigentlich wissen, dass man Rum nicht so schnell trinkt! Der muss über die Zunge fließen! Gaaaanz langsam!" Er zog ein genüssliches Gesicht hin und schnalzte vergnügt mit der Zunge, während ich weiterkeuchte.   
Endlich schien ich das Schlimmste überstanden zu haben. Ich ließ mich schwer auf den Stuhl fallen und atmete tief. Mit einer Hand wischte ich die Tränen aus meinem Gesicht. Mein Ärmel diente als Schweißtuch. Teufel nochmal!!! Das war ein höllisches Gesöff! Wie konnte Jack Sparrow nur sowas die ganze Zeit saufen? Ich konnte immer noch nicht richtig Luft holen. Mein Hals schien nur noch aus Säure zu bestehen.   
Der Pirat verließ den Raum um dann kurze Zeit später mit einer neuen Flasche hereinzukommen. Er füllte ihren Inhalt in meinen Becher und drückte ihn mir wieder in die Hand. Skeptisch beäugte ich die klare Flüssigkeit darin.  
"Ist nur Wasser!", lächelte der Pirat. Ich hob den Becher an meine Nase und schnupperte: Wasser! Auch diesen Becher leerte ich mit einem Zug, aber diesmal war nur eine angenehme Kühlung die Folge.   
Auf einmal merkte ich, wie sich zwei Hände sanft an meine Hüften legten und ein Mund meinen Nacken küsste. Ich blieb stocksteif sitzen. Was zum? Die sanften Liebekosungen höten nicht auf. Ich stand erschrocken auf und machte erschrocken einen Schritt nach vorne. Der Pirat hörte sich enttäuscht an: "Was ist denn mit dir los? Magst du deinen alten Kenny nicht mehr?"   
"Kenny...", flüsterte ich. So hieß er also! Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um und blickte ihn an. Sein Blick zeigte mir, dass er etwas verärgert war.   
Ich seufzte tief: "Ich glaube, ich muss dir was sagen..." Kenny sah mich abwartend an. Ich atmete erst noch einmal durch, bevor ich fortfuhr: "Ich bin nicht Samara..."   
Kenny verdrehte die Augen: "Natürlich nicht! Du bist ihre böse Zwillingsschwester!" Ich ließ mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen: "Ich komme aus einer anderen Zeit... keine Ahnung, wie ich hier gelandet bin... in der Vergangenheit... in diesem Körper!"  
Kenny legte den Kopf schräg, verengte die Augen ein wenig, zog eine Schnute und sah so wie ein Dackel aus, der sein Herrchen für komplett übergeschnappt hielt: "Ich hab schon bessere Geschichten gehört! Es kommt mir eher so vor, als würdest du mir etwas verschweigen... hast du einen anderen? Ich wusste schon immer, dass da was zwischen dir und Logan läuft!"  
Mir wurde es zu bunt! Ich lasse mich doch nicht einfach für den Seitensprung einer anderen beschuldigen!   
Ich schaute Kenny wütend an: "Es ist mir so was von scheißegal, mit wem es deine Freundin getrieben hat! Ich will nur hier weg! Und zwar sofort!!!" Irgendeine Macht trieb hier doch ihr perverses Spielchen mit mir! Ich hatte einfach genug!  
Kenny blickte mich etwas entgeistert, aber noch verärgert an.   
Ich begann plötzlich zu taumeln, als der Boden zu schwanken begann. Vom Fenster her konnte ich sehen, dass der Himmel pechschwarz war. Hin und wieder erleuchtete ein Blitz die Dunkelheit. Ein Klopfen durchbrach die nun herrschende Stille   
"Herein!", rief ich. Die Tür ging auf und der Pirat, den ich das letzte mal schon gesehen hatte, betrat den Raum. Er sah ein wenig verwirrt aus und meinte hektisch: "Captain! Ein Unwetter ist ausgebrochen! Wir sollten die Segel einholen!"  
Ich schaute ihn gereizt an: "AYE!" Dann stürmte ich mit Kenny zusammen raus aufs Deck. Wenn ich schon hier gefangen war, dann wollte ich nicht auch noch absaufen!  
Draußen prasselte der Regen in dicken Tropfen aufs Deck und verwandelte es somit in ein schlüpfriges Etwas. Ich musste immer wieder aufpassen, dass es mich nicht hinhagelte. Ich stützte mich an Tauen und Holzplanken ab, während ich mich zum nächsten Segel vorarbeitete. Der Regen verschleierte mir die Sicht, sodass ich nur verschwommen sehen konnte, was meine Suche auch nicht gerade erleichterte. Außerdem blendeten mich die immer wieder durch den schwarzen Himmel zuckenden Blitze. Auch der Wind machte mir zu schaffen. Der Donner war nun so laut, dass ich kaum verstehen konnte, was die Mannschaft sich so hektisch gegenseitig zurief.  
Endlich hatte ich das Segel erreicht und wollte mich gerade daran machen, es mit Hilfe von anderen Piraten einzuholen, als ein Blitz die Nacht erleuchtete und mich vollkommen blendete. Ich sah rein gar nichts mehr außer einem gleißenden Lichtpunkt! Der nachfolgende Donner ließ mein Trommelfell beinahe platzen! So etwas lautes hatte ich noch nie gehört... und nun hörte ich auch nichts mehr! War ich jetzt vollkommen von der Außwelt abgeschnitten? Außerdem bemerkte ich, dass ich auch den Regen und den peitschenden Wind nicht mehr spürte. Mein Körper fühlte sich vollkommen trocken an.  
Langsam begannen meine Augen von dem hellen Licht zu schmerzen und ich schloss sie. Ich bemerkte plötzlich, dass ich auf etwas lag... etwas weichem! Ich tastete um mich rum. Da! Etwas, dass sich wie eine Decke oder so anfühlte! Darauf lag etwas anderes, schwereres! Ich tastete mich weiter! Definitiv ein Buch! Ohne Zweifel! Ich ergriff es und hielt es direkt vor mein Gesicht. Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen....  
BUCHSTABEN!!! Ich konnte wieder sehen! Wenn auch noch etwas verschwommen. Ich hielt das Buch etwas weiter weg und betrachtete das Cover. "ALTHALUS" stand da in großen Buchstaben.   
Ich blickte um mich. Das Licht einer Nachttischlampe blendete meine Augen. Ich war in einem Zimmer... ich lag in einem Bett.... in meinem Bett! Schon wieder war mein "Tagtraum" abrupt zu Ende!   
Ich legte mit zitternden Händen das Buch beiseite und zog die Decke bis in mein Gesicht. Das konnte doch kein Traum sein! Kein Traum konnte so real sein!!! Wurde ich wahnsinnig? Bekam ich Wahnvorstellung. Auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel; das war wohl die plausibelste Erklärung.   
Ich setzte mich auf, zog die Knie eng an meinen Körper und legt die Arme um meine Beine. Ich wiegte mich langsam vor und zurück. Dann lachte ich leise: "Du wirst verrückt, Chrischie! Jetzt drehst du endgültig durch..."   
Salzige Tränen kullerten lautlos über mein Gesicht, als ich mich in einen unruhigen, von Alpträumen geplagten Schlaf wiegte...

#################################################################################### 

Das zweite Kapitel ist geschafft! Und diesmal ist es länger, yo ho!!! Betet mich an!!! *losspinn* *räusper* Ähm... vergesst, was ich gesagt habe... der Rum zeigt noch seine Nachwirkungen O.o :D Aber es ist so traurig... (finde ich auf jeden Fall...) :,( 

Auch hier gilt wieder: Kommentiert, was das Zeug hält!!!!!! 

*summendausRaumgeht* Drink up, me 'earties, YO HO! 


	3. Chapter 3: Kein Erwachen

** _ Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_ Nix von "Fluch der Karibik" gehört mir *seufz*. Und Jack Sparrow ist mir auch nicht in die Mausefalle gegangen! Da war nur ne ehemalige Deutsch-Lehrerin drin O.o_

{Teufelsweib: Ich versuche mehr Absätze reinzukriegen, ehrlich!}

{LuvLee: Ob Rum genau so eine Wirkung hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber der ist ja schon hochprozentig... und vielleicht hast das schon mal gemekrt, wenn du Alk zu hastig gekippt hast O.O! Hab auch meine Mudda gefragt. Die hat auch gemeint, dass schnelles Alk-Trinken net besonders Wohlbefinden fördernd ist.}

{Viechle: Ohje... muss ich jetzt das zweite Kapitel auch noch toppen? *grins* Da habe ich ja viel zu tun! Wo kommt denn deine Schwabenfreundin her? Saisch ra mol an scheena Gruas fo mir, gelle?}

{Megchen: Natürlich schreib ich weiter, wenn du schon so ein liebes Review schreibst :) )

----------------------------------------------

So... dann kommt mal das Wort vor der Geschichte, auch Vorwort genannt (kleiner Scherz am Rande :P; ... wundere mich nur, warum keiner lacht -.O ):  
Also... ich hatte in letzter Zeit einen kreativen Tiefpunkt! Mir ist einfach nix mehr eingefallen! Naja, einen Schluss habe ich schon. Aber ich will's mal mit den Worten meiner Bio-Lehrerin ausdrücken: "Sie nennen immer das Pferd beim Schwanz! Aber ich will den Rumpf; das Pferd rennt auch ohne Schwanz!"   
Jo... was ich damit sagen will (öhm? Interessiert irgendwen mein Geschwafel?): Kann ja schlecht den Schluss reinpacken, wenn der Haupteil noch gar nicht existent ist!  
Und eigentlich *schuldbewusstguck* sollte ich ja BWL und VWL lernen... aber jetzt sprudeln die Ideen, als MUSS ich schreiben (scheiß Süchte :P), klar soweit? Wahrscheinlich hat meine NAGELNEUE "Fluch der Karibik"-CD was gebracht!  
Aber ich laber euch jetzt nimmer weiter voll, sondern stelle hier ein weiteres Kapitel rein! TATATA!!!!  
*ImHintergrundläuft"TheShowMustGoOn"*

################################################################################ 

**Chapter 3: Kein Erwachen**

Anhalten, absteigen, zum Haus hinlaufen, Zeitung rollen, in Zeitungskasten stecken, zurücklaufen, aufsteigen, weiterfahren, anhalten, absteigen, ... 

Zugegeben... Zeitungen austragen war stinklangweilig, aber es brachte Geld!  
Dennoch... man hatte dabei einfach zu viel Zeit zum Nachdenken... und ich dachte unwillkürlich immer an meinen beginnenden "Wahnsinn". Seit dem zweiten Mal war zwar nichts mehr passiert, aber ich hatte noch immer Angst davor, schizophren zu werden.  
Aber dann gab es da noch was anderes! Ich erschauderte. Wieso wollte ich, obwohl ich wusste, dass es verrückt war, plötzlich zurück in diese Welt des wilden Stürme und des Säbelraselns? Mein ganzes Denken war paradox!

Ich steckte die Zeitung in den Kasten und ging zu meinem Fahrrad zurück. Mein nächster Kunde war auf der anderen Seite der Hauptstraße. Auf zur Ampel!

Ich sah, wie jemand gerade auf die Ampel drückte und trat voll in die Pedale. Die Ampel sprang für mich auf Grün. Ich würde es schaffen!  
Drei Meter!  
Zwei Meter!

Die Welt um mich herum war nur noch ein vorbeisausendes Etwas.  
Plötzlich hörte ich Leute schreien und flog durch die Luft. Aber nicht unkontrolliert, sondern an einem Tau festgeklammert, auf ein Schiff zu.

Von einem zum anderen Augenblick sah ich wieder die Straße vor mir... und ein AUTO!!!  
Ich trat stark auf die Bremse. Irgendwo quietschten Reifen.  
Ich prallte gegen das Auto und segelte durch die Luft. Der Flug schien endlos zu dauern, der Boden kam mir nur in Zeitlupe entgegen. Ich streckte die Arme aus, um mich abzufangen. Ich kullerte über den Boden und blieb dann benommen vom Aufprall liegen.  
Leute stürmten auf mich zu und beugten sich über mich. Ich konnte sie nur noch verschwommen erkennen. 

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die jetzt aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren. Die Geräusch um mich herum wurden wieder lauter. Ab und an hörte ich jemanden vor Schmerz aufschreien. Dazwischen war auch hin und wieder ein lauter Knall zu hören.   
Plötzlich wurde mein Kopf derb nach links geschleudert. Meine Wange brannte. Ich erkannte, dass jemand mich geohrfeigt hatte.  
Eine derbe Stimme drang zu mir durch: "Verdammt, Sammy! Das ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt um ein Nickerchen zu machen! Beweg deinen Hintern in die Höhe!" 

Die Stimme kam mir verdächtig vertraut vor.  
"Kenny?", fragte ich ungläubig.  
"Nein! Der fliegende Holländer!", kam es genervt zurück.  
Ich öffnete die Augen.  
"Los jetzt! Die Argenta plündert und kapert sich nicht von allein!", bellte mir Kenny entgegen, der sich über mich gebeugt hatte. Ich richtete mich auf und Kenny zog mich hoch. Er drückte mir einen Säbel in die Hand.  
"Auf ins Gefecht!", grinste Kenny und schob mich in Richtung einiger kämpfender Männer.  
Ich machte mich stocksteif und stotterte: "W...was??? Ich weiß doch gar net, wie man mit so einem Ding umgeht!!!"  
Kenny lachte: "Auf den Arm nehmen kannst du mich später!" Er verpasste mir einen Schubs und ich stolperte mitten ins Kampfgetümmel.

Da stand ich nun: Hilflos und ohne die geringste Ahnung, was ich nun tun sollte.

"Aaaaah!", brüllte ein Mann und stürzte mir mit seinem Säbel entgegen.  
"Aaaaah!!!", schrie ich und rannte davon.  
Das konnte nicht schon wieder passieren!!!  
Ich sauste an Kenny vorbei, der mich sogleich anherrschte: "Hey! Du sollst kämpfen! Nicht den Schwanz einziehen!"

Ich rannte einfach weiter und versuchte den Kerl abzuschütteln. Aber.... meine Güte! Der schien es auf mich abgesehen zu haben!  
Ich rannte zum Bug; er hinterher!  
Ich suaste zum Heck; er folgte mir!  
Nach ca. 10 Minuten hatte ich die Schnauze voll und außerdem war ich gehörig aus der Puste! Ich machte das Dümmste, das mir einfiel: Ich blieb abrupt stehen! Mein Verfolger war darauf nicht gefasst und knallte voll in mich rein. Gemeinsam gingen wir zu Boden.

Ich lag erstmal beduselt auf dem Holz; der Kerl auf mir drauf. Schließlich strampelte ich mich energisch frei, doch der Typ leider auch. Wir standen beide hektisch auf und starrten uns an.  
Er schien ein einfacher Seemann zu sein. Aber in dieser Zeit wusste wahrscheinlich jede Person immer noch besser als ich, wie man mit einem Säbel umging!

"Wen haben wir denn hier?", grinste der Kerl und fuchtelte mit dem Säbel vor meiner Nase herum.  
"Samara... glaube ich!", meinte ich unsicher.   
Der Kerl riss seine Augen auf: "Kehlenschlitzer Samara Jakobson? Captain der "Bloody Hawk"?"  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue: "Äh... kann sein..." Der Kerl starrte mich entgeister an, dann ließ er plötzlich den Säbel fallen und rannte davon. Ich schaute ihm nur verdutzt hinterher. Diese Samara musste ja normalerweise eine furchterregende Person sein. Cool! 

Ich grinse, als plötzlich ein Ruf über das Deck hallte: "Die "Pursuit" schließt zu uns auf!!!" Ich stürmte an die Reling und starrte nach vorn. Weiße Segel waren am Horizont zu sehen.  
Kenny tauchte neben mir auf: "Wie sehen deine Befehle aus?" Er sah gehetzt aus.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht!"  
"Wie, du weißt es nicht? Du bist der Captain! Du musst die Befehle geben! Wenn wir nicht bald etwas tun, wir uns die Nachfolgerin der "Interceptor" einholen! Und du weißt besser als ich, dass der Commodore dich hängen sehen will!"  
Ich verspürte eine Wut - Wut, die aus meiner Angst und Verwirrung entstanden war - und herrschte Kenny an: "Ich bin der Captain, ja! Und was bist du? Der Dorfdepp??? Übernimm das Kommando!!!"  
Kenny sah unsicher aus, aber von einem Augenblick auf den anderen veränderte sich sein Blick von Verwirrung in Entschlossenheit. Er wirbelte herum und brüllte: "Alle Mann zurück auf die Hawk!!! Na los, oder ich ersäufe euch eigenhändig!!!" Fast augenblicklich begannen Männer und Frauen zur "Bloody Hawk" zu rennen und sich an Tauen rüberzuschwingen.  
"Dann woll'n wir mal!", meinte Kenny und stürmte los. 

Ich stand erst unschlüssig da, aber als plötzlich die Mannschaft der Argenta ihr Augenmerk wieder auf mich richtete, kam Leben in mich. Ich flitzte in Richtung Bloody Hawk und schnappte mich ein Seil. Ich stellte mich auf die Reling, das Tau mit beiden Hönden fest umklammert. Dabei fühlte ich mich wie Tobey Maguire in Spiderman vor seinem ersten Sprung. 

Ich sah nach unten. 

Okay... schlechte Idee!   
Als ich das Wasser weit unter mir sah, wurde mir schwindlig. Mensch! Ich hatte noch nie Höhenangst gehabt und das war ein verdammt schlechter Zeitpunkt jetzt damit anzufangen!

"Mach schon!", schrie mir Kenny entgegen. Ich sah ihn ängstlich an.  
Plötzlich riss er seine Augen zu Tode erschrocken auf und rief: "Sammy, pass auf!!!" 

Ich hörte, wie etwas scharfes die Luft zerschnitt und wirbelte herum. Ein brennender Schmerz in meinem rechten Arm ließ mich laut aufschreien. Ich sah einen Säbel, von dessen Klinge frisches Blut abtropfte. Ein junger Seemann stand mit dem Säbel vor mir und schaute mich fast ängstlich an. Wahrscheinlich hatte auch genügend von "mir" gehört.  
Mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht schaute ich auf meinen rechten Arm. Dort befand sich ein langer tiefer Schnitt, aus dem viel Blut quoll.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte ich und schaute wieder auf den Seemann. Inzwischen hatte sich die restlich Crew der Argenta vor mir versammelt. Auch sah ich, wie die Pursuit immer näher kam.   


Mein Arm pochte und dachte gar nicht daran, mit schmerzen aufzuhören. Ich sah mich gehetzt um. Mir wurde schwindelig.   
Die Crew schloss zu mir auf. Ich trat einen Schritt zurück.   
Doch da gab es ein Problem:   
Hinter mir war nicht mehr!   
Ich trat in die Luft und kippte einfach nach hinten. Ich schloss die Augen und wartete nur noch auf den Aufprallauf dem Wasser. Doch plötzlich packte mich jemand und ich spürte, wie ich auf einmal in eine andere Richtung durch die Luft segelte. Meine Gedanken waren nur: 'Cool! Spiderman hat mich aufgefangen!'

Ich fühlte einen anderen Aufprall, der aber nicht sehr stark war. Ich stand auf den Füßen. Irgendwo neben mir hörte ich Kenny befehlen: "Lichtet den Anker! Setzt die Segel!!! Und dann weg hier!!!" Dann klang seine Stimme extrem besorgt: "Samara? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
Ich öffnete die Augen. Mein Blickfeld schien verschwommen. Ein taubes Gefühl breitete sich an meinem rechten Arm aus. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung, in der ich Kenny vermutete. Ich sah die unscharfen Konturen seines Gesichts.   
"Samara! Hörst du mich?", fragte Kenny. Ich schaute ihn nur komisch an. Ich hatte auf einmal ein ganz flaues Gefühl im Magen. Plötzlich gaben meine Beine nach und ich kollabierte gegen Kenny, der mich sofort auffing. Er rief irgendetwas, aber ich verstand es nicht. Krampfhaft versuchte ich bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. In meinem Kopf spielten sich einige "Notruf"-Sendungen ab, in denen immer wieder gesagt wurde, dass man mit Verunglückten reden solle, damit sie wach blieben. Und wer redete mit mir?   
Ich versuchte mich auf Kennys Stimme zu konzentrieren, aber sie klang so weit fort, so unwirklich. 

Würde ich jetzt sterben? _'Unsinn! An so 'ner Wunde verreckt man nicht gleich! Du bist einfach nur überempfindlich!'_, herrschte ich mich selbst in Gedanken an. Genau! Das war es! Ich würde nicht sterben! _'Nur ein kleiner Kratzer!'_, sagte ich mir: _'Tut sowieso kaum weh!'_  
Doch kaum hatte ich zuende gedacht, flammte der Schmerz erneut in meinem Arm auf und ich stieß einen lauten schmerzerfüllten Schrei aus. Die Wunde begann wieder zu pochen und mit jedem Pochen wurde der Schmerz auch bis in die entfernteste Zelle meines Körpers gepumpt.   
Ich atmete heftig und begann schließlich zu hyperventilieren. **DAS **war zuviel! Ich hatte sowieso schon genug damit zu tun, gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit zu kämpfen, die immer noch ihre Finger nach mir ausstreckte. Und jetzt auch noch diese höllischen Schmerzen!!!   
Ich fühlte, wie Tränen über meine Wangen kullerten. Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und das so stark, dass sie blutete. Mein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich. Eine Hand fuhr mir sanft über mein Gesicht. Ich schlug sie wie von Sinnen weg. Mein Kopf ruckte hektisch von links nach rechts, als ich krampfhaft versuchte, mich zu orientieren. Ich wurde irgendwo abgelegt.   
Ich schrie laut auf, als sich der brennende Schmerz mti einem Mal verstärkte. **DAS WAR'S!!!** _Niedergeschlagen gab ich meinen Widerstand auf und gab mich den sanften Schwingen einer Ohnmacht hin..._

Etwas eisig kaltes berührte mein Gesicht. Mit einem Schrei öffnete ich die Augen und schnellte in die Höhe. Doch der Schmerz in meinem Arm ließ mich sofort wieder auf den Rücken sinken.   
Ich schnappte nach Luft, als ich Kennys sanfte Stimme hörte: "Gaaanz ruhig! Das war doch nur Wasser!" 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite und erkannte Kenny. Mein Blickfeld war wieder klar.   
Kenny grinste: "Als ich deine Wunde mit Rum desinfiziert habe, hat dir das anscheinend den Rest gegeben! Du hast so schauerlich geschrien, dass unser guter alter O'Conner dachte, eine Banshee wäre hinter ihm her!" Ein lauter Knall ertönte, dann war eine Art Pfeifen zu hören und plötzlich erzitterte das ganze Schiff. Ich richtete mich wieder vorsichtig auf, diesmal nur auf meinen linken Arm gestützt.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ich verängstigt. Ein weiteres Beben ließ das Schiff erzittern.   
Kenny meinte niedergeschlagen: "Die Pursuit hat uns eingeholt. Ich habe Rilanja das Kommando übergeben!"

(A/N: Ich weiß, dass Rilanja ne Produktmarke ist, aber der Name ist so schön! ;D )

"Fuck!", fluchte ich. Kenny schaute mich komisch an. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie so ein komisches Wort aus dem Mund seiner Geliebten gehört.

(A/N: Ähm...... *SchreibblockadeHat*)

Ich machte Anstalten aufzustehen.   
Doch Kenny drückte mich sanft aufs Bett zurück: "'Du musst dich ausruhen!"   
"Aber es ist meine Schuld, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig weggekommen sind!", sagte ich.   
"Das ist nicht wahr! Das weißt du!", Kenny sagte es mit vollster Überzeugung, aber seine Augen erzählten mir, was er wirklich dachte. Insgeheim war er der Meinung, dass es meine Schuld war. Das spürte ich. Ich drückte seine Hände weg und stand energisch auf.   
Ich seufzte: "Oh doch! Das ist es! Hätte ich nicht gezögert, hätten wir früher lossegeln können! Das ist alles nur passiert, weil ich keinen Plan habe, wie man sich auf See verhält, weil ich wieder im Körper dieser Samara stecke!"   
Kenny verdrehte die Augen: "Geht das schon wieder los? Samara, ich wollte dich nicht damit belasten, aber... die Mannschaft zweifelt schon länger an deiner Fähigkeit, das Kommando zu führen. Und dein ewiges _Ich-Bin-Nicht-Samara_-Gerede macht es nicht besser! Ich fürchte, es wird bald zu einer Meuterei kommen!" Ein erneuter Kanonenschlag warf mich fast zu Boden.   
Ich grinste schief: "Das glaube ich eher nicht! Vorher werden wir nämlich absaufen!" 

Ich schaute mich suchend um: "Wo ist der Rum?"   
Kenny gab ihn mir, fragte aber sekptisch: "Was willst du jetzt damit?"  
Ich setzte die Flasche an, war aber diesmal sehr darauf bedacht, nicht den gleichen Fehler wie letztesmal zu machen. Diesmal nahm ich nur kleine Schlücke und trank so die ganze Flasche aus. Ich setzte die Flasche ab. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.   
Ich lächelte: "Mit etwas Alk intus kämpft es sich leichter!"   
Ich fühlte mich plötzlich für das Schiff mitsamt Crew verantwortlich. Ich konnte nicht einfach zulassen, dass Samaras Schiff von der königlichen Marine versenkt wurde! 

Ich sah, dass mein Waffengurt auf dem Stuhl lag. Ein paar leicht schwankende Schritte und ich hatte den Stuhl erreicht. Ich legte den Gurt um und zog ruckartig den Säbel aus der Scheide. Doch ich hatte meinen verletzten Arm dabei ganz vergessen.   
Mit einem Aufschrei ließ ich den Säbel fallen.   
Kenny beobachtete mich besorgt: "Du bist verletzt! Du kannst so nicht kämpfen!"   
Mit der linken Hand hob ich den Säbel auf, hieb damit einige Male in die Luft und meinte: "Unsinn! Das geht schon! Außerdem kann ich Sammys Schiff nicht einfach absaufen lassen!" Ich grinste wieder und stapfte auf die Tür zu.   
Ich hörte Kenny seufzen. Dann ertönten Schritte und er tauchte neben mir auf: "Nicht ohne mich!", meinte er. Ich sah ihn dankbar an und riss die Tür auf. Sofort tönte mir Kampflärm entgegen. Ich eilte die Treppe hoch aufs Deck und sah mich von lauter kämpfenden Personen umgeben: "Meine" Mannschaft und da und dort ein Offizier der königlichen Marine. (A/N: Ich schreib nachher gleich BWL, als drückt mir brav die Däumchen (auch nachträgliches Drücken hilft mir :P *GGG*))

Ich grinste schief und dachte mir nur: _'Auf ins Gefecht!'_ Ich stürmte los. 

Später einmal fragte ich mich, was damals in mich gefahren war, da ich doch überhaupt keine Kampferfahrung besaß! Wahrscheinlich war es der Rum gewesen! 

Ich nahm einen offensichtlich unerfahrenen Soldaten in Angriff.   
Ich stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, in der Hoffnung, ihn damit schon mal einzuschüchtern: "UAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Der Soldat starrte mich an, seine Hände zitterten merklich.   
Er schien krampfhaft zu versuchen ruhig zu werden, als er mir entgegenschleuderte: "Sama... Samara Jakobson! Der Commodore wird Euch hängen lassen!!!   
Ich schenkte ihm nur ein bitterböses Lächeln: "Ach wirklich?" Ich schwang meinen Säbel mit der linken Hand. Durch meinen vorherigen reichlichen Alkoholgenuss waren meine Bewegungen so unkontrolliert, dass der Soldat (und auch Ichselbst) nicht wusste, was ich vorhatte. Allerdings ließ meine Treffsicherheit auch zu wünschen übrig! Ich hieb mehrere Male an dem Kerl vorbei.   
Ich begann laut zu fluchen: SOOOO schwer konnte das doch nciht sein! Ich legte die Stirn in Falten und hieb immer wieder aus Neue auf den Soldaten ein, der sich kaum zu wehren schien.  
"Scheiße nochmal!", zischte ich und schlug nochmal zu. 

_Vom nachfolgenden Geräusch bekam ich eine Gänsehaut..._


	4. Chapter 4: Verrat

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_ Hier beim Fanfiction schreiben geht es nur darum, was eine Frau kann und was eine Frau nicht kann!   
Ich kann zum Beispiel eine Geschichte über Fluch der Karibik schreiben und sie ins Internet stellen!   
Aber damit Geld verdienen kann ich nicht, da "Fluch der Karibik" leider *schnüffel* nicht mir gehört. Klar soweit?_

{Nariel: Hö? Nix mit Fluch-der-Karibik-DVD! Die deutsche Version gibt's doch erst ab Ende Januar! Wenn du die Anmerkung beim ersten Kapitel liest, wirst du sehen, dass die Geschichte im Sommer 2004 spielt... und da gibt's die dann... und ich hab sie hoffentlich dann auch! *hoff* *einigeCentsinWunschbrunnenwerf*}

----------------------------------------------

Vorwort: Draußen isses arschkalt und ich sitze hier im warmen Zimmer und hab' mir mal wieder einen Stift und einen Zettel geschnappt. Alles schön und gut, gäbe es da nicht einen Haken bei der Sache (oder auch mehr!):  
Das warme Zimmer ist der Aufenthaltsraum meiner Schule und da ich heute Mittag Mathe schreibe, sollte ich mich lieber mit Matrizen beschäftigen, als mit einem gewissen Piraten, der HOFFENTLICH in diesem Kapitel noch auftaucht. Doch der Zufall will es, dass ich, wenn ich lernen sollte, immer die besten Ideen für die Story habe. Aber genug gelabert! Ich nutze die restlichen 30 Minuten meiner Holstunde und versuche was lesbares aufs Blättchen zu kritzeln :)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch euer Aurynchen! ################################################################################ 

**Chapter 4: Verrat**

Metall auf Metall!  
Dieses Geräusch jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken.   
Die Klinge meines Säbels war plötzlich mit einer anderen gekreuzt. Aber diese Säbelklinge gehörte nicht dem nervösen Kerl! Neben ihm stand jetzt ein anderer Soldat, der sehr wohl wusste, was er tat! Er hatte in vielen Schlachten seinen Mut bewiesen und hatte immer überlebt.   
Woher ich das wusste? Nunja! Ein einfacher Soldat ohne Kampferfahrung würde wohl niemals die Uniform eins Commodores tragen! 

Ich riss die Augen auf. Entgeistert flüsterte ich: "Jack Davenport!"  
Der Commodore starrte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und zischte: "Ich bin COMMODORE James Norrington und heute ist Euer letzter Tag auf See, Jakobson!"   
Ich stutzte: Das war eindeutig Norrington, aber seine Stimme war viel dunkler als im Film! Komisch! Aber egal! Ich hatte jetzt wichtigeres zu tun, als mich zu wundern!   
Am Leben zu bleiben, zum Beispiel! 

Ich begann fett zu grinsen, der Rum zeigte wieder seine Wirkung. 

Doch plötzlich geschah etwas.   
Wie von allein holte mein linker Arm mitsamt Säbel aus. Die Klinge zerschnitt die Luft.. und fegte Norringtons Hut von seinem Kopf. Ich wirbelte herum und setzte zu einem neuen gut gezielten Schlag an, doch wieder traf Klinge auf Klinge; Der Commodore hatte gut pariert. 

Aber etwas anderes ließ mich zusammenzucken.   
In meinem Kopf hörte ich eine raue Frauenstimme, die fröhlich sang: _'Wir klauen Juwelen und plündern aus Spaß! Trinkt aus, Piraten, Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! Piraten haben's gut!!!'_   
Plötzlich gehorchte mir "mein" Körper überhaupt nicht mehr! Ich führte Hiebe und Bewegungen aus, ohne, dass ich es wollte. Aber vielleicht war das auch gut so! Wer oder was auch immer diesen Körper bewegte, wusste, was er/sie/es tat!   
Die Säbelhiebe waren so gut platziert, dass Norrington immer mehr Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, sie abzuwehren. Er musste immer weiter zurück weichen. 

Endlich hatte "ich" ihn bis zur Reling zurück gedrängt. Norrington wehrte sich noch immer verbissen. Ein letzter Schlag und die Klinge meines Säbels war fest an seine Kehle gedrückt. 

Plötzlich zischte ich, ohne dass ich es vorhatte: "So... wer ist heute zum letzten Mal auf See, Commodore?"   
Was war hier los?   
Wieso konnte ich mich nicht mehr bewegen?   
Panik kam in mir hoch. 

Automatisch fasste meine Hand nach vorne und ergriff Norringtons Hals. Sie drückte langsam zu, sodass Norrington fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Die Hand, die den Säbel führte, wurde zurück gezogen und setzte nun den Säbel an Norringtons Wange an. Eine schnelle Bewegung und schon quoll aus einer gezackten Wunde an seiner Wange Blut. Norrington schrie nicht einmal los.   
Mein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einem gehässigen Grinsen, mein Körper beugte sich nach vorne, ganz nahe an Norringtons Ohr vor und mein Mund flüsterte: "Na? Habt ihr Angst,... James?" 

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, war die Kontrolle des Körpers wieder an mich übergegangen. Ich stand also da, die Hand an Norringtons Gurgel, den Säbel an seiner Wange, den Mund an seinem Ohr.   
Hä? Was war jetzt wieder passiert.   
Als ich mich noch wunderte, schlangen sich plötzlich zwei Arme um mich und drückten meine Arme fest an meinen Körper. Ich ließ den Säbel fallen und Norringtons Hals los. Jemand riss mich derb zurück. 

Ich begann zu schreien und zu strampeln, aber der Griff um meinen Körper lockerte sich nicht. Zu allem Überfluss drückte mein Angreifer auch noch so stark zu, dass mir fast die Luft wegblieb. Ich zappelte, aber ich war zu fest im Schwitzkasten gefangen.   
Schließlich fiel mir ein, was Richard Dean Anderson in Stargate mal in so einer Situation gemacht hatte: Ich haute mit voller Wucht meinen Kopf nach hinten.   
Von meinem Angreifer hörte ich einen schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei und dann wurde ich losgelassen. 

Wieder fühlte ich eine unglaubliche Wut in mir.   
Ich rammte dem Kerl hinter mir meinen Ellenbogen in den Bauch. Ein erneuter Aufschrei ertönte und dann hörte ich, wie etwas auf den Boden knallte. Ich wollte schon nachsehen, aber Norrington war natürlich nicht während dessen eingepennt! Er stürzte mit seinem Säbel auf mich zu. 

Norrington schwang den Säbel.   
Ich duckte mich geschickt unter ihm durch und verpasste ihm ein gut gezieltes Eisbein.   
Norrington heulte auf. Ich ergriff meinen Säbel und machte mich schnell aus dem Staub.   
Ich hatte nochmal Glück gehabt, aber ohne den fremden Geist, der meinen Körper so fachmännisch (oder -frauisch) gelenkt hatte, hatte ich ja keine Chance!   
Es war unglaublich, wie schnell man wieder nüchtern werden konnte! Vorallem in Stresssituationen! 

Ich rannte in Richtung Kenny, der auch wie ein besessener kämpfte. Leider schien er heute so viel Glück zu haben, wie ich: Die meisten seiner Hiebe gingen ins Leere.   
"Sammy! Hilf mir hier mal ein wenig!", rief er mir zu.   
Ich schaute ihn zweifelnd an. Doch plötzlich traf ihn ein Säbelknauf am Hinterkopf. Kennys Augen verdrehten sich, dann stürzte er bewusstlos zu Boden. Hinter ihm tauchte Gilette auf. Oha!   
"Wer zu letzt lacht... aber den Spruch kennt Ihr ja, Samara!", hörte ich hinter mir Norrington höhnen. 

Ich schaute mich gehetzt um.   
"Meine" Mannschaft war mehr oder weniger geschlagen. Sie flohen entweder ins Wasser oder lagen verletzt an Deck.   
Ich schaute wieder zu Kenny, aber... der war gar nicht mehr da!!! Was war hier los? Ich fühlte mich plötzlich ganz elend zumute. Das Glück hatte sich von der einen auf die andere Sekunde gewendet! 

Plötzlich wurde ich wieder von hinten gepackt. Jemand drückte mir ein Tuch auf Mund und Nase. Ich schnappte nach Luft, aber nur ein stechender Dampf drang bis in meine Lunge vor. 

_Mir wurde schwummrig und dann war alles schwarz..._

#################################################################################### 

Soooo.... ganz entgegen meiner Festlegung habe ich dieses Kapitel abgeschnitten... aber wenn ich gut bin (was ich nicht bin :P ), wird das fünfte gleich darauf folgen! 

Sorry Sabrina... im nächsten Kapitel wirst aber eingebaut!!!!!! *versprochen* :) 

Mein Lieblingspirat ist hier immer noch net aufgetaucht *schnüffel* Aber ich bin noch zuversichtlich, dass er es bald tun wird! *entschlossenguckt* 

Meine Mathearbeit ist übrigens gut verlaufen! Meine Güte, war die leicht! Rausbekommen hab ich sie aber noch leider net! 


	5. Chapter 5: Eine neue Bekanntschaft

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_ Ich? Ich bin ehrlich (meistens wenigstens :P). Und bei einer ehrlichen Frau kann man darauf vertrauen, dass sie ehrlich ist, ehrlich! Deshalb 'disclaime' ich hier jetzt mal ein wenig! Fluch der Karibik gehört nicht mir und wird auch nie mir gehören! Deshalb werde ich erst gar net anfangen, damit Geld zu verdienen, weil ich das ja net darf! _

Achja... Sabrina gehört auch nicht mir, sondern dem Karlchen ;) 

{Viechle: Ähm... ich schreibs dir im icq rein... aber das Kapitel ist net sooo doll geworden... O.o} 

{Nadika: Du wohnst net zufällig auch in der Nähe von Stuttgart und willst mal bei mir vorbeikommen mit deiner DVD? *dackelblickaufsetz* O.O :D}

################################################################################

**Chapter 5: Eine neue Bekanntschaft**

Ein widerlicher Gestank drang in meine Nase. Es roch irgendwie metallisch... wie Blut, getrocknetes Blut! Dazwischen mischte sich noch der Geruch von Stroh und etwas anderem, das ich nicht identifizieren konnte. 

Ich öffnete die Augen: Dunkel!   
Völlig schwarz!   
Doch halt, nicht alles war schwarz! Durch ein kleines vergittertes Fenster drang Mondlicht in den Raum und zeichnete Muster auf den Boden. 

Ich setzte mich vorsichtig auf.   
Argh! Ich fühlte mich so, als wäre ein Laster über mich drübergebrettert! Ein unglaublicher Schmerz klopfte in meinem Kopf. Mir war übel und mein Blickfeld verschwamm immer wieder. Es kam mir fast so vor, als hätte ich einen Kater.   
Mit den Fingern massierte ich sanft meine Schläfen.   
Ich schaute mich um. Im Mondlicht saß hinter Gittern ein Hund... und er hatte Schlüssel im Maul! Aha... sehr witzig! Da machte wohl jemand einen auf "Fluch der Karibik"! Aber warum sollte man einen Hund in eine Zelle sperren?   
Plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass nicht der Hund, sondern ich hinter Gittern saß. 

"Scheiße!", murmelte ich. Meine Situation verbesserte sich nicht unbedingt! 

In meiner Zelle war alles fast im Schatten. Also sah ich hier drin nichts! Außer dem Fenster natürlich. Ich arbeitete mich darauf hin zu, in dem ich mich auf dem Boden vorwärts tastete. Wer konnte denn wissen, ob hier nicht irgendwo eine Stolperfalle rumlag?  
Ich schaffte es unbeschadet zum Fenster und stellte mich hin. Ich schaute aus dem Guckloch: Eine Bucht war zu sehen. Einige Schiffe lagen vor Anker. 

Die Bucht kam mir seltsam bekannt vor... irgendwo hatte ich sie schon gesehen... aber wo?  
Dann traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Donnerschlag!  
"PORT ROYAL!!!", rief ich erstaunt, während ich darüber erstaunt war, dass ich hier überhaupt noch über etwas staunte. 

Ein anderes Geräusch ließ mich zusammenfahren.

"Holts Maul, mir wolla hier geschloff hon!", schnauzte jemand aus der Dunkelheit. Ich schaute mich unsicher auf. In einer dunklen Ecke konnte ich Geräusche hören. Dann musste ich plötzlich lachen. 

"Was gibbet da zu lach? Des konn doch ned gesei, mir gehts scheisse und mir wollln geschloff! Also Schnauz da drüwe!", schrie die Stimme wieder. Es war eindeutig eine weibliche Stimme.

Ich kicherte und verfiel ins schlimmste Schwäbisch, das ich aufzubringen hatte: "Ja, woisch! I fend's halt luschdig! Iatzt be i hier en ra Zell uff Port Royal ond treff oine, dia hessisch schwätzt!"  
Es folgte Stille. War meine "Gesprächspartnerin" etwa eingeschlafen? "äh??? Hallo?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
STILLE!   
"Hott's dir iatzt d'Sproch vrschla?", fragte ich mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton.  
Da! Ein Schnaufen. Dann folgte wieder die Stimme: "Das glaub ich nicht!"  
"Was glaubst du nicht?", fragte ich belustigt.   
"War das gerade schwäbisch?", vergewisserte sich die Stimme.  
"ähm... ja!", antwortete ich.   
Wieder Stille...  
"Ist das ne Krankheit, dass du immer schweigst?", fragte ich genervt. Ich hörte plötzlich Schritte und dann tauchte vor mir eine Gestalt auf. Ein Mädchen von vielleicht 17 Jahren trat ins Mondlicht. Zwei Augen blinzelten mich verschlafen an.  
Ich grinste wieder: "Haben die nix anderes zu tun, als Mädels einzubuchten? Diese Lüstlinge! Ich warte nur darauf, dass plötzlich noch die Walter auftaucht.... lustig... Frauenknast!"  
Das Mädchen verengte die Augen: "Was?"  
"Frauenknast... egal... kannst du nicht kennen!", wiegelte ich ab. Der Frauenknast würde erst in vier Jahrhunderten erfunden werden. 

Ich beschloss, mich mit meinem Gegenüber etwas vertrauter zu machen und fragte: "Wie heißt du?"  
Das Mädchen grinste schief und meinte dann mit einem Schnauben: "Nenn mich Sabrina... oder Estrella!"   
Ich schaute Sabrina/Estrella komisch an: "Seltsame Namenskombination!"   
"Und wie soll ich dich nennen?", fragt Sabrina.  
Ich atmete tief durch: "Christine... oder Samara!"  
Sabrina verfiel plötzlich in lautes Gelächter: "DAS ist aber auch net unbedingt besser!"  
Ich setzte mich auf den Boden und seufzte: "Tja... konnte ich mir ja nicht aussuchen, in welchen Körper ich rutsche! Aber Samara hört sich auf jeden Fall cooler an als Christine!"  
Sabrina betrachtete mich nachdenklich: "Warum kickst du dann Christine nicht einfach?"  
"Hm.... das ist eben nicht so leicht! Mir gehört der Name Samara nicht, auch nicht dieser Körper!", ich begann mit den Strohhalmen am Boden zu spielen.   
"Bist du 'ne Sexsklavin, dass dir dein Körper nicht gehört?", fragte Sabi belustigt. 

Ich sah sie erst erstaunt an und grinste dann breit: "Wie? Das Wort gab's schon zu dieser Zeit? Ist ja putzig!"  
"Welches Wort?", hakte Sabrina alias Estrella nach. "Sex! Ich dachte, das wäre ein Begriff aus meiner Zeit!", ich schmunzelte. 

Sabrina verengte wieder die Augen und setzte sich vor mich hin: "WANN wurdest du GENAU geboren?"  
Ich seufzte wieder: "Auch wenn du's mir nicht glaubst: Ich wurde am 10. Juni 1984 geboren!" "HA!", rief Sabrina und sprang auf. Sie begann in der Zelle aufgeregt hin und her zu gehen. Ich betrachtete das einige Zeit lang.  
Doch dann wurde es mir zu dumm und ich zischte: "Kannst du nicht mit dem nervösen Rumgetigere aufhören? Du machst mich ganz verrückt!" Sabrina wendete mir ihren Kopf zu, tigerte weiter und schnippte mit den Fingern: "Und ich dachte, ICH wäre die Einzige!!! Nein, wie geil!"

Ich checkte es immer noch nicht, aber so war ich eben!

(A/N: Ich bin manchmal wirklich so begriffsstutzig, wenn ich will... und auch, wenn ich nicht will :/ )

"Was meinst du?", fragte ich verwirrt.  
"Steckst du auch im Körper einer anderen?", wollte Sabrina aufgeregt wissen.

Da fiel bei mir der Groschen (obwohl... man müsste eigentlich sagen, dass er auf mich runterdonnerte).   
Ich starrte Sabrina nur noch an. War ihr das gleiche passiert wie mir? War sie auch plötzlich im Körper einer anderen gelandet? So musste es sein!   
Mir klappte vor Erstaunen die Kinnlade herunter.

Sabrina/Estrella schmunzelte: "Ich werte das mal als JA!"  
Ich hielt mir den Kopf. Das war jetzt alles ein wenig viel für mich!  
Sabrina grinste micht breit an: "Hast du Fluch der Karibik gesehen?"  
Ich grinste noch breiter zurück: "Na klar! Der liegt bei mir daheim im DVD-Player! Den nicht gesehen zu haben ist ja fast ne Bildungslücke!"

Sabrina ging zur Wand an den Gitterstäben, die zwei Zellen abgrenzten. Ihre Stimme wurde leise und geheimnisvoll: "Willst du mal was sehen?"  
"Was denn?", fragte ich neugierig und stand auf.  
"Komm her!", lächelte Sabrina. Ich folgte der Aufforderung und ging zu ihr rüber.   
Sabrina zeigte auf eine Stelle an der Wand und fragte: "Fällt dir was auf?"

Ich beugte mich nach vorne und betrachtete die Wand. Sie war nicht an allen Stellen gleich. Ein größeres Stück sah so aus, als wäre es erst nachträglich eingefügt worden. Fast ehrfürchtig berührte ich mit den Fingern den neueren Teil.

Ich flüsterte: "Ist das die Zelle, in der Jack Sparrow war?" Sabrina grinste: "Jetzt hast du's gecheckt! Mich würde interessieren, ob Jack Sparrow wirklich wie Johnny Depp aussieht!"  
"Hm... also 'ne Davenport-Kopie läuft hier rum!", überlegte ich.  
"Wer?", fragte Sabi.  
"Och..." ich tat gelangweilt: "Jack Davenport! Das ist der Schauspieler, der Norrington verkörperte!"  
Sabrina schnaubte kurz durch die Nasenlöcher: "Norrington, dieser billige Abklatsch eines Eunuchen! Der hat mich hier eingebuchtet!"  
"Schön... Und weswegen?", wollte ich wissen.   
Sabrina zuckte die Schultern und stapfte von der Wand weg: "Kein Plan... ich glaube, ich bin 'ne Piratin. Bin das erste mal bei dieser Körpertauschgeschichte auf 'nem Schiff gelandet. Da war 'ne Frau, wahrscheinlich Estrellas Mutter, die mir 'ne Geschichte von einem Techtelmechtel mit Jack Sparrow erzählte. Ihr Name war Estrella Ibanez. Ihr Captain hatte anscheinend was gegen diese Beziehung, so musste sie mit ihrer Tochter, alias MOI, untertauchen und änderte den Nachname auf Gorrion. Das zweite Body-Hopping beförderte mich zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem mir Gilette Ketten anlegte. Norrington hat zugeschaut und sich diebisch gefreut! Weißt du, warum du hier bist?"

Ich stand auf, schwellte stolz die Brust: "Ich bin Kehlenschlitzerin Samara Jakobson! CAPTAIN der Bloody Hawk!"  
"Bringt dir viel! Morgen rennst nämlich ein wenig kopflos in der Gegend rum!", meinte Sabrina gespielt gelangweilt.  
Ich starrte sie an: "WAS???" Sabi verdrehte die Augen: "Was glaubst du eigentlich, warum du hier drin sitzt? Und warum es hier sonst keinen Piraten mehr gibt! Die halten die sich nicht als Schoßtiere!" Ich ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten: "Scheiße!!!"

Sabrina ging zurück zu der Pritsche, auf der sie vorhin gelegen hatte und die nun vom Mondlicht enthüllt wurde: "Und da das wohl mein letzter Tag hier auf Mutter Erde ist, werde ich jetzt noch pennen! Falls es dir nix ausmacht!"  
Ich starrte sie geschockt an: Wie konnte sie da so ruhig bleiben? Ich hatte was gegen starken Luftmangel!   
Sabrina legt sich einfach vollends hin und schlief ein. Das Gespräch hatte sie ja sehr abrupt beendet...und was sollte ich jetzt machen? Darauf warten, dass die Pearl angriff und ein Loch in die Außenwand ballerte? Dumme Situation, nicht sehr gut!

Da Sabi nicht mehr gewillt war mit mir zu reden und friedlich vor sich hinschlummerte, beschloss auch ich eine Weile zu schlafen. 

_Ich bauschte mir ein wenig Stroh auf einer Stelle an, legte mich auf den Boden und war nach langer Herumwälzerei endlich eingeschlafen... _

################################################################################

Schnüff... ich weiß, das Kapitel ist furchtbar langweilig... so laaaaaangatmig... es passiert halt nix... aber ich versuch im nächsten wieder mehr Aktion reinzubringen.... wenn ihr mir versprecht, das dann auch zu lesen, okay? *liebguck* ¡-¡ 


	6. Chapter 6: Im Angesicht des Todes

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_ Na gut, ich gestehe! Ich will eine Geschichte schreiben, sie ins Internet stellen, ohne Zaster dafür zu bekommen, no money, keine Mäuse, ohne Bezahlung oder anders gesagt einfach kein Geld damit verdienen! Fluch der Karibik gehört mir nämlich nicht! Sabrina auch net... aber Samara, Kenny und der Rest der Bande gehören mir! *harhar* *FlascheBaccardiBreezeraufmacht*_

**Vorwort: ** Sodele... Dieses Kapitel wird zügiger geschrieben sein, als das letzte, da ich VIEL mehr Ideen für dieses habe. Aber dennoch ginge mir das Schreiben leichter von den Pattschefingerchen, wenn ein gewisser jemand mir endlich wieder MEINE FdK-SOUNDTRACK-CD ZURÜCKGEBEN WÜRDE!!!! *aufheul* Gell, Kreuzi.... -..-   
Naja.... muss es eben so gehen *seufz*. Ha! Hab übrigens meine Mathearbeit rausbekommen! (falls es jemanden interessiert) Ist ganz gut gelaufen *freu*. Aber nu, weiter zur Geschichte... tatata *Fanfarenerklingen*

{Viechle: Wie? Du hast es nicht langweilig gefunden? *dichknuddel* Dankeschön! Aber sogar mein Computer hatte was gegen das 5. Kapitel! Der ist beim hochladen 2-mal (!!!) abgestürzt!}

################################################################################

**Chapter 6: Im Angesicht des Todes**

Die Sonne blendete mich. Ich blinzelte. Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals, um den sich beinahe sanft eine dicke Kette wand.   
Eine Kette aus Stricken.   
Ich stand auf einer hölzernen Plattform, eine große Menschenmenge weiter unten um mich herum. Mein Atem ging hektisch und unregelmäßig. 

Neben mir stand ein vielleicht siebzehnjähriges Mädchen. Braunschwarzes Haar, braune Augen, gebräunte Haut, Piratenkleidung: Sabrina. Sie tat so, als würde sie das ganze gar nichts angehen. Ruhig stand sie da, die Arme verschränkt, die Hand immer wieder zum Mund erhebend um ein Gähnen zu verstecken.

Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig bleiben??? Ich gab vor Angst fast schon den Geist auf und sie war gelangweilt! Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. 

Kalter Angstschweiß stand auf meiner Stirn. Meine Lunge fühlte sich so an, als wäre auch um sie ein Strick gelegt, der mich am Atmen hinderte. Irgendwo zählte ein Mann gerade Sabrinas und meine Missetaten auf, von denen ich doch keine Ahnung hatte.  
Ich rieb mir vorsichtig die Handgelenke, soweit das ging. Raue Seile scheuerten meine Haut wund. 

Der eine Mann beendete gerade seine Rede mit den Worten: "... und für diese Verbrechen werdet ihr heute hingerichtet, gehängt bis zum Tod. Möge Gott eurer Seele gnädig sein!" Der Henker schaute mit einem gehässigen Grinsen zu mir. 

Plötzlich ertönten Schritte. Gefolgt von Gilette und einer Person mit verhülltem Gesicht trat Commodore Norrington mit stolz geschwellter Brust an den Galgen heran.   
Er baute sich vor mir auf, lächelte selbstzufrieden und sagte beinahe freundlich: "Miss Jakobson. Es wird mir eine große Genugtuung sein, Euch heute am Strick baumeln zu sehen. Mir persönlich würde es zusagen, wenn er Euch nicht gleich das Genick brechen, sondern Euch langsam ersticken würde!"   
Ich starrte an ihm vorbei, sammelte meinen Mut zusammen und zischte: "Ihr tötet eine Unschuldige! Samaras Geist regiert nicht mehr diesen Körper!"  
In meinem Kopf hörte ich plötzlich jemanden fauchen: _ 'Pass ja auf, was du da sagst, Kleine!!!' _  
Ich ging nicht darauf ein, sondern starrte jetzt Norrington direkt ins Gesicht. Er zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.   
Norrington holte tief Luft und lächelte dann wieder: "Hier ist noch jemand, den Ihr sicherlich vermisst habt, Samara!"

Die verhüllte Gestalt trat nun vor mich. Wer das wohl sein konnte? Sein Gesicht war vollkommen durch ein Tuch verborgen.   
Die Person beugte sich zu mir vor. Hände legten sich an meine Hüften. Was wurde das nun?   
Meine Atmung wurde hektischer. Zu meiner Wut und meiner Angst kam nun auch noch Verwirrung hinzu.  
Der Kerl streifte mit der Hand das Tuch über seinen Kopf nach hinten und ich konnte nun das Gesicht erkennen. Mir stockte beinahe der Atem: "Du?"

Eine seiner Hände streichelte mir beinahe sanft über die Wange. Die grünen Augen musterten mich aufmerksam und liebevoll. Er flüsterte: "Hi Sammy!" 

Norrington trat neben ihn: "Mr Carter, gute Arbeit!"   
Okay, jetzt war ich ganz verwirrt! Was hatte Kenny mit der ganzen Sache zu tun. Ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. 

Doch anscheinend wusste etwas anderes in mir weiter. Ich verlor plötzlich wieder die Kontrolle über den Körper. Meine Augen verengten sich.  
"Kenny... was ist hier los!", fragte mein Mund ohne mein Zutun.  
Kenny seufzte: "Ja... Sammy... ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, als ich meinte, die Mannschaft würde bald meutern... hab aber wohl vergessen zu erwähnen, dass die Meuterei von mir ausgeht!" Er setzte ein teuflisches Grinsen auf.   
Meine Stirn runzelte sich. Sabrina lehnte sich seitlich zu mir und flüsterte in mein Ohr: "Du... der sieht irgendwie niedlich aus! Wer issn das?"  
Mein Kopf ruckte zu ihr rüber und ich zischte ohne es zu wollen: "Das ist ein elendes Verräter-Schwein! Dafür wird er in der Hölle schmoren!!!"  
Kenny lächelte nur: "Ja... vielleicht... aber du wirst mir vorausgehen!" 

Langsam dämmerte es mir, dass es ja Samara selbst sein konnte, die da wieder mal ihren Körper regierte!

Samara brauste auf: "Was hat dich dazu gebracht??? Habe ich dich nicht gut genug behandelt? Liegt dir nichts mehr an unseren Küssen, unseren Umarmungen? **ICH HABE MEIN BETT MIT DIR GETEILT, DU WIDERLICHER DRECKSACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WIE KONNTEST DU MICH SO VERRATEN????**" 

Hossa... die war aber wütend!

Kenny sagte sanft, während er der vor Wut bebenden Samara wieder die Wange streichelte: "Ich habe dich wirklich geliebt Sammy, ich liebe dich immer noch... aber noch mehr liebe ich eben dieses Schiff, die Bloody Hawk, als dass ich es deinen wahnsinnigen Händen überlassen könnte. Der Deal war einfach! Norrington versprach mir, mich mit der Bloody Hawk und der Crew ziehen zu lassen, wenn ich im deinen Kopf bränge. Da konnte ich einfach nicht widerstehen. Aber...", er blickte Sam tief in die Augen: "... es ist in der Tat schade um dich, um deine sanfte Haut, diese strahlenden eiskalten Augen... Ich glaube, ich werde dich vermissen!" 

Samara starrte ihn nur an, ihre Augen blitzten vor Zorn. 

Commodore Norrington meldete sich wieder zu Wort: "Mr Carter, würdet Ihr uns die Ehre erweisen?" Er nickte in Richtung des Hebels, der die Falltür am Boden regelte.   
"Aber gern!", lächelte Kenny und machte sich auf den Weg dorthin.   
Jetzt konnte ich zum ersten Mal so was wie Angst bei Samara spüren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schrecken.   
Dann flüsterte sie: "Was ist mit meinem letzen Wunsch?"   
Kenny drehte sich langsam um. "Und der wäre?", fragte er.  
Ich fühlte, wie Samaras Gehirn arbeitete. Sie schien irgendeinen teuflischen Plan auszuhecken.   
Dann meinte sie fast schüchtern: "Ein letzter Kuss..."  
Kenny grinste: "Na... das dürfte doch wohl kein Problem sein, oder was meint Ihr, Commodore?"  
Norrington nickte bestätigend: "Ich denke, wir können ihr das nicht vorenthalten!"

Fast nur nebenbei bemerkte Samara wie Sabrina entgeistert geradeaus starrte und immer wieder ungläubig flüsterte: "Ich glaub's nicht, er ist es! Ich träume doch bestimmt!!! Aber er ist es doch!!! Ich werd gleich hysterisch!!!"

Kenny näherte sich Samara, sein Gesicht immer noch zu einem breiten Grinsen verzerrt, eiskalt sein Blick. Seine Hände legten sich an ihre Wangen. Sanft zog er Samaras Kopf zu sich. Die Kälte seiner Augen wandelte sich in Feuer der Leidenschaft.

...Doch in Samaras Kopf arbeitete es unaufhörlich weiter.   
_ 'Oh, oh!'_, dachte ich nur, als es mir gelang einen ihrer Gedankenfetzen aufzuschnappen...

Samara schloss ihre Augen. Fremde Lippen pressten sich auf ihre. Sie öffnete ihren Mund und schon begann eine fremde Zunge mit ihrer zu spielen.  
Kennys Hände wanderten zu ihrer Taille, während er sich dem Zungenkuss hingab.

(A/N:... und plötzlich weigerte sich mein Kumpel Gero weiterzulesen O.o )

Ich hörte Samara in meinem Kopf gefährlich lachen. Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte Kenny an, welcher voll und ganz abgelenkt war.   
_'Sammy, du bist widerlich!'_, beschwerte ich mich in Gedanken. Zu meinem Erstaunen bekam ich sogar eine Antwort!  
_'Verrat wird nicht geduldet!!!'_, zischte Samara mir zu. Ihre Augen verengten sich. Kennys Zunge war nun mehr in Sammys Mund als in seinem.  
_'Ha!!!'_, rief Samara in Gedanken... 

...und biss zu!

Mit einem Aufschrei taumelte Kenny zurück, die Hand an seinem Mund, das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt.   
Samara spuckte ein blutiges Stück Fleisch auf den Boden.  
"Diese Zunge...", sie spuckte noch einmal angewidert Blut aus: "...wird keinen Verrat mehr begehen!"  
Sie starrte Kenny mit wildem Blick und triumphierend an.  
"Das ist ja ekelhaft!", meinte Sabrina angeekelt.

Kenny war nun sichtlich verärgert (ach nee -.-) und stolperte zum Hebel. Trotz seiner Schmerzen, schaffte er es ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen, was durch das austretende Blut an seinen Mundwinkeln irgendwie grotesk erschien. 

Dann legte er mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Hebel um und im gleichen Moment beschloss Samara, mir wieder die Kontrolle zu überlassen. 

Der Boden unter mir verschwand und ich stürzte in die Tiefe. Die Schlinge um meinen Hals zog sich zu und wurde schmerzhaft eng. Ich griff mit meinen gefesselten Händen nach dem Seil und versuchte mir so etwas Luft zu verschaffen.   
Vergeblich!  
Langsam, aber sicher, wurde meine Luft knapp! Meine Lunge brannte wie Feuer!   
Die Welt um mich herum wurde zu einem verschwommenen etwas, als Sabrina plötzlich losbrüllte: "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!! **DA IST JACK SPARROW!!!**"

Ich konnte diese Worte gar nicht mehr richtig registrieren. Ich war zu sehr mit dem Röcheln und Ersticken beschäftigt. 

_Schließlich gingen bei mir die Lichter aus..._

################################################################################

Hm... diese Kapitel ist etwas kurz, dafür hoffentlich interessant!   
Wie soll ich es eigentlich halten? Kurze Kapitel, die ich relativ schnell fortführe?  
Oder längere Kapitel, für die ich aber länger brauche?

Die Entscheidung liegt bei euch!

Und ich vermute eure geniale Kombinationsgabe hat schon ergeben, dass nun die Begegnung mit CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow eingeleitet wurde, harhar.... da freue ich mich schon drauf.... Das erste, was ich nämlich von ihm erblicke ist sein äußerst knackiger... ähm... egal :P Nur soviel will ich schon mal verraten! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!

**_Auf der Flucht_**


	7. Chapter 7: Auf der Flucht

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer:_Kurz und bündig: Sparrow + Crew + FdK gehört nicht mir! *heul* Kann ich nicht wenigstens Jack haben? *bettel*  
Sabi gehört dem Karlchen!  
Ich gehöre mir!  
Fertig! _

**Vorwort: **Yo Ho! 

Geschichtsstunden sind doch was schönes... bzw. könnten es sein! Langweilig bis zum Einpennen! Aber leider kann man sich net den Schwingen des Schlafes hingeben, da einen immer wieder eine penetrante Stimme aus den süßen Träumen reißt... naja.... wenn ich schon net dösen kann, fange ich eben ein neues Kapitel an! 

{Viechle: Wo ist es ekelhaft? Verrat wird eben net geduldet... obwohl mir das mit der Zunge ja eher spontan eingefallen ist :P Und ich werde die Kapitel kurz, aber knackig (oder so O.o) machen, ehrlich! :) }

{Teufelsweib: Tjojo... ich schreib ja weiter, damit Jacky endlich mal gescheit vorkommt!!! Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Geschreibsel über ihn nicht total ooc wird!}

_ Diese Kapitel widme ich meiner Freundin Julia, die sich von jetzt auf nun in eine interessierte Leserin verwandelt hat, und meinem Kumpel Philipp, der mich mit einer Tafel Rum-Trauben-Nuss-Schokolade motiviert hat *yammy* _

################################################################################

**Chapter 7: Auf der Flucht**

Das erste, was ich bemerkte, war ein heftiger Aufprall auf dem Boden. Die Schlinge wurde gelockert und ich hörte, wie Sabi rief: "Hey Chrissielien! Nicht abnippeln!" Ihre Stimme ging fast im Lärm, der plötzlich herrschte, unter.

Ich atmete tief durch, hielt aber die Augen geschlossen.

Eine andere Stimme, eine männliche, konnte ich ganz nahe bei mir hören: "Wir können nicht warten, bis die schlafende Schönheit erwacht! Weg hier!!!"  
Sabrina protestierte: "Glaub' aber nicht, dass ICH die schleppe! Die wiegt zu viel!"  
Plötzlich wurde ich hochgehoben und über eine Schulter geworfen. Mein "Träger" begann zu rennen.

Ich wagte es, meine Augen zu öffnen.  
Mein Blick fiel auf einen Hintern, der in einer blaugrauen Hose verpackt war. An den Hintern schlossen Beine an, deren Füße durch braune Piratenstiefel geschützt wurden.   
Durch die Hoppelei des Rennens wurde ich ganz schön durchgerüttelt. Ich hob meinen Kopf und konnte Sabrina hinter mir herflitzen sehen. Sie grinste über's ganze Gesicht. Was war denn nun schon wieder so lustig?  
Nun schaute sie wieder scharf an mir vorbei und setzte einen schmachtenden Blick auf. Wieso nur? Irgendwie musste sie wohl meinen Träger interessant und schnuckelig finden. 

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke: Könnte es sein, dass...???  
Ich senkte meinen Kopf wieder und betrachtete noch einmal diesen äußerst wohlgeformten Knacka****. 

(A/N: Oh man! Jack Sparrow sieht genial aus! Da muss doch auch ein leckeres Hinterteil drin sein! ;D)

Nach einer Weile meinte Sabrina belustigt: "Also, wenn du so weitermachst, hast du unserem Johnny bald was weggeguckt!"  
Ich sah sie an. Das breite Grinsen war auf ihr Gesicht zurück gekehrt.

Meine Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen.   
**ER** war es!!! Und **er** schleppte **MICH** durch die Gegend!!!  
Mein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich (mindestens) und mein Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Ich fühlte, wie mein Gesicht heiß wurde. Wahrscheinlich war ich knallrot.

Auf einmal blieb "Johnny" so abrupt stehen, dass es mich fast von seiner Schulter gehagelt hätte. Ich konnte das Geräusch von aufeinander treffenden Säbelklingen hören. "Johnny" bewegte sich plötzlich ziemlich stark: Nach vorne, nach hinten, nach links, nach rechts und einmal sogar im Kreis herum. Dabei hörte ich immer wieder, wie Metall auf Metall traf.  
Von dem ganzen Rumgeschaukele wurde es mir langsam aber sicher schwindelig. Ich musste extrem aufpassen, dass ich die sowieso schon recht dürftig ausgefallene Henkersmahlzeit nicht rückwärts futterte.

Sabrina zog nun auch einen Säbel und nahm einen recht jungen Offizier in Angriff.  
Hä? Wo hatte sie auf einmal die Waffe her?

Hinter mir hörte ich plötzlich einen Schmerzensschrei. "Johnny" rannte weiter und ich sah, wer geschrien hatte. Am Boden lag ein Offizier der Royal Navy und sah so ziemlich tot aus. An seinem Bauch befand sich eine Schnittwunde.   
Autsch!

Plötzlich hatten wir den Trubel der Stadt verlassen und waren am Hafen. "Johnny" rannte einen Steg entlang. Er blieb an dessen Ende stehen und drehte sich in Richtung Port Royal um.   
Ich hatte nun den Blick aufs Meer. In einiger Entfernung lag ein Schiff mit schwarzen Segeln vor Anker: Die **"Black Pearl"**!

Ich hörte Sabrina daherkeuchen.  
"Ich hab sie abgehängt... glaube ich...", schnaufte sie. Doch das herannahende Fußgetrappel schien fast spöttisch das Gegenteil zu erzählen.  
"Wir müssen zur Pearl rüberschwimmen!", hörte ich "Johnny" sagen.  
Diese Stimme! Auch wenn sie tiefer als die deutsche Synchronstimme des Filmes war, so versetzte sich mich dennoch in helle Aufregung.  
Nun meinte "Johnny" auf einmal zweifelnd: "Mädchen! Du kannst doch schwimmen, oder???"  
"Klar kann ich schwimmen!", meinte Sabrina etwas genervt.  
Das Fußgetrappel wurde lauter.  
Ich entschied, dass es nun an der Zeit war, mich einmal einzumischen: "Äh... Kinners? Ich will ja eure Unterhaltung nur ungern stören, aber ich denke, wir sollten hier verschwinden!"  
"Aye, das sollten wir!", stimmte "Johnny" mir zu... 

... und warf mich einfach ins Wasser.

Es war eiskalt!!! Ich hatte kurz das Gefühl zu ersticken (schon wieder), als ich in das kühle Nass eintauchte. Ich stieß zur Wasseroberfläche durch und begann zu prusten. Zwei weitere Platscher verieten mir, dass "Johnny" und Sabrina ebenfalls ins Wasser gesprungen waren.

(A/N: Bevor ich in der Geschichte nicht sein Gesicht gesehen hab, bleibt er "Johnny" und damit basta!!! ;) )

Ich begann zu schwimmen... naja... ich versuchte es zumindest! In all der Eile hatte wohl _irgendjemand_ vergessen, den Strick an meinen Handgelenken aufzuschneiden.   
Bald waren Sabrina und "Johnny" weit vor mir.  
Ich paddelte, so gut es ging, und das war eben nicht gerade gut! Um mich herum krachten nun Schüsse ins Wasser und ließen immer wieder diese salzige Flüssigkeit in meine Augen spritzen. Ich mühte mich einfach nur noch ab!  
Sabi und "Johnny" hatten nun die Pearl erreicht, während ich noch nicht großartig weit gekommen war. Zu allem Überfluss begann auch wieder die Schnittwunden an meinem wieder zu pochen und zu brennen, was die Sache auch nicht leichter machte.

Plötzlich wurde etwas zu mir geworfen: Ein Seil!   
Ich packte das eine Ende und sah, dass "Johnny" und Sabrina das andere Ende in der Hand hielten. Sobald ich es ergriffen hatte, zogen sie daran. So pflügte ich nun um einiges schneller mit fremder Hilfe durch's Wasser.   
Als ich letztendlich die Pearl erreicht hatte, wurde auch von dort ein Seil aufs Wasser herabgelassen. Zu dritt klammerten wir uns daran fest.   
Eine männliche Stimme rief von oben: "Zieht sie rauf, ihr Kielschweine!" Das war ohne Zweifel Gibbs! Ob er wohl inzwischen Jack Sparrows erster Maat geworden war?  
Meine Gedanken wurden dadurch unterbrochen, dass ich von einem Augenblick zum anderen plötzlich durch die Luft segelte. Der Schiffskörper sauste an mir vorbei. Ich zischte erst hoch bis zu den Segeln und dann wurde das Seil wieder gelockert, was eine äußerst unsanfte Landund auf dem Deck zur Folge hatte.

Mir taten alle Knochen weh! Jop, ... das würde wieder einige Blutergüße geben

Noch bevor er auf den Beinen war, brüllte "Johnny" auch schon los: "Anker lichten und Segel setzen!!!"

Ich schüttelte den letzten Schwindel ab und stand vorsichtig auf.   
Auch "Johnny" begab sich auf die Beine. 

_Jetzt nahm ich mir die Zeit ihn ausgiebig zu mustern..._

################################################################################

Jo... ich weiß, ich bin mies... aber das "Johnny"-lein wird erst im nächsten Kapitel gescheit beschrieben 

*zuSabigrins* "YO, FRODO! Eyes up here!!!" *gröhl*(Insider, harhar!!!) Nächstes Kapitel: **Chapter 8: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!**


	8. Chapter 8: CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow!

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer: Jack hat Elisabeth gerettet, wie er es versprochen hat! Will wäre für sie gestorben, wie er es versprochen hatte! Und ich werde jeglichen Anspruch auf Fluch der Karibik und das Sabrinchen fallen lassen, wie ich es versprochen habe! Ihr seht, wir sind alle Männer unseres Wortes!... Ich ausgenommen, denn ich bin in der Tat eine Frau! (auch wenn böse Zungen manchmal was anderes behaupten... püh!)

**Vorwort: ** Guckt mal, was da kommt!!! Ein neues Kapitel! Harhar!!! Und es ist echt interessant, bzw. traurig wie viele Leute immer noch net wissen, was ne Fanfiction ist!!! Da schwirren Zigtausende im Internet rum... und dann gucken mich die Leute im Aufenthaltsraum immer an, als ob ich ein karierte Ziege wäre, wenn sie mich fragen, was ich denn da schreibe und ich dann antworte: "Eine Fanfiction zu Fluch der Karibik!" *schnüffel* Aber wenigstens kann ich dann so die "frohe Botschaft" von Fanfictions verbreiten *grins* *glucker* *gacker* Okay... okay... *schuldbewusstdasLEEREhalbeLiterGlasKabawegschiebt* Mich deucht, das war vielleicht doch zu viel Zucker... bin ja schon still! *MundzuklebundneuesKapiteleinreich*

_ Diese Kapitel widme ich... ja wem denn nu??? Na... mach mer mal dem Gero, der so eifrig nach Filmfehlern in Fdk guckt, die ich dann wieder widerlege.... sorry, Kerle... aber ich hab den Film halt schon a bisserl öfter gesehen... und außerdem habe ich eine unschlagbare (nicht für andere Menschen zu begreifende) Logik! Jojo... Und siehste!!! Glasaugen KANN man bewegen!!! harhar!!!_

################################################################################

**Chapter 8: _CAPTAIN_ Jack Sparrow**

Da stand er nun!   
Jack Sparrow!  
Oh, Verzeihung... ich meine natürlich ** CAPTAIN** Jack Sparrow!   
Extreme Betonung auf ** Captain**! 

Er stand also da, das Wasser tropfte von seinen dunkelbraunen Haaren und seiner Kleidung. Das nasse Hemd klebte an seinem Körper und umschmeichelte seine schlanken Muskeln. Der Wind wehte leicht durch sein Haar.  
Ich betrachtete Captain Sparrows Gesicht: Unglaublich! Er sah echt wie Johnny Depp in "Fluch der Karibik" aus!   
Die Gesichtszüge waren scharf geschnitten. Die Kinnzöpfchen flogen lustig im Wind. 

Ob man Martin Klerici wohl verklagen konnte, weil das Kinnteufelchen zu seinem Markenzeichen geworden war? Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht unterdrücken, wie Jack Sparrow am Bug der Pearl stand und "Angel of Caribbean" trällerte.   
Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken. 

Nun betrachtete ich Sparrows Augen, während er weiterhin seiner Mannschaft eifrig und mit lauter Stimme Befehle erteilte. Das Mascara (oder was auch immer es war!) war verlaufen. Doch das nahm nichts von der Schönheit seiner Augen. Diese braune Farbe erinnerte mich an Schokolade. In ihnen schien ein leidenschaftliches Feuer zu lodern.

(A/N: Jack Sparrow... yummy... lechz...)

Ich versank ganz und gar in diesen Augen...   
...bis mir plötzlich auffiel, dass sie mich direkt anblickten. Ich schreckte verwirrt zurück.   
"Da hat wohl jemand großes Interesse an meinen Augen!", hörte ich Jacks Stimme.   
Ich lief knallrot an und auch Sabrinas gackerndes Gelächter half mir nicht unbedingt aus dieser peinlichen Situation zu entfliehen. Ich senkte den Blick.   
Meine Güte, das war vielleicht peinlich! Aber diese Augen... DIESE AUGEN!!! Sie hatten mich einfach in ihrem Feuer gefangen! 

Plötzlich war eine entgeisterte Stimme zu hören: Gibbs!!!   
"Nein, nein, nein! Jack!!! Was ist das nur für eine Narretei mit dir und Frauen! Nicht noch mehr Weibsbilder auf der Pearl! Das bringt schreckliches Unglück! Höre meine Worte! Das kann nicht gut gehen!", rief er. Er kam mit fuchtelnden Armen angelaufen.   
Jack klopfte ihm einfach kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und setzte sein frechstes Grinsen auf: "Gibbs, mein alter Freund! Sei nicht so abergläubig! Und du weißt wohl nicht, wen du da vor dir hast! Das ist Kehlenschlitzerin Samara Jakobson! Captain der Bloody Hawk!"   
Gibbs schaute mich abschätzend an: "Sieht aber eher kläglich aus! Außerdem hat ihre Mannschaft gemeutert!"   
Jack starrte mich an: "Deshalb hast du diesem Prolo also die Zunge abgebissen!" 

Beinahe geistesabwesend schlug sich Gibbs mit der Hand auf den Mund und ließ von sich ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch vernehmen. 

Sabrina mischte sich nun ein: "Ist ja alles schön und gut... aber sie ist nicht Samara!"   
"Ist sie nicht?", fragte Jack erstaunt.   
"Nein! Ich stecke nur in ihrem Körper!", sagte ich.   
Jack sah mich gespielt besorgt an: "Mir scheint, die Luftzufuhr zu deinem Gehirn war etwas zuuuu lange abgeschnitten!"   
"Dazu braucht die keine Sauerstoffunterbrechung!", bemerkte Sabrina frech. 

Ich wollte gerade protestieren, als Jack meinte: "Ich muss aus diesen nassen Kleidern raus! Gibbs!!! Kurs auf Tortuga! Nach diesem Tag brauche ich nette Gesellschaft!"   
Er drehte sich um und stapfte triefend davon. Ich starrte ihm nach. Mein Blick blieb wieder auf seinem Po hängen. Huiuiui... lecker!!!

Ein schnipsendes Geräusch ließ mich aufhorchen. Schnippende Finger kamen in mein Blickfeld und Sabrinas Stimme drang an mein Ohr: "Yo! Chrissie!!! Augen nach oben!!!"  
"Lass mich doch stieren, so lange er es nicht bemerkt!", schmollte ich. Ich bekam plötzlich einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.   
"Hey, du! Samara! Seh ich das richtig, dass du gerade MEINEM Captain auf das Gesäß glotzst? Also, wenn du nicht dein Gebiss irgendwo auf dem Meeresboden suchen willst, dann nimm sofort deine Augen da weg!", hörte ich hinter mir eine ärgerliche Frauenstimme.   
"Oh oh...", meinte Sabrina dramatisch.   
Ich wendete mich um und erkannte eine dunkelhäutige hübsche Frau: Annamaria! Ihre braunen Augen blitzten mich wütend an.   
Ich hob beschwichtigend die Hände: "Hey! Gaaaaaaanz ruhig!" 

Hätten Blicke töten können, wäre ich sofort platt gewesen! 

Annamaria stapfte wütend an mir vorbei.   
Ich starrte ihr erstaunt nach und murmelte: "Also, Besitz ergreifend ist die auch nicht gerade, hä?"   
Sabrina stupste mich an und kicherte: "Wetten, die will was von dem? Anni wäre dir ja beinhae an die Gurgel gegangen!"   
Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Also wenn das Weib immer so drauf war, konnte das ja heiter werden! Aber ich hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, mich mit Annamaria anzulegen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass die zu einer ganz schönen Furie werden konnte, wenn man sie provozierte. 

Mein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Jack wieder das Deck betrat. Mir klappte die Kinnlade runter und nach einem Blick auf Sabrina sah ich, dass es ihr nicht anders ergangen war.   
Warum?   
Tja... Jack hatte obenrum jetzt gar nichts mehr an, sondern stand mit nacktem Oberkörper an Bord!   
"Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes! DAS kann ja nur ein Traum sein!", keuchte ich.   
Sabrina pflichtete mir eifrig bei: "Der Traum aller schlaflosen Nächte eines Mädchens!!!"   
Ich war mal wieder am Glotzen! Aber Jacks nackter braungebrannter Oberkörper machte es einem einfach schwer, die Blicke abzuwenden. Okay... Jack hatte nicht gerade einen Waschbrettbauch, aber trotz allem waren seine Proportionen gut eingeteilt. Doch leider versuchten zwei runde Schußnarben an der Brust und hässliche Narben an seinem Arm das Gesamtbild zu mindern. Was hatte er wohl schon alles erlitten?   
Von irgendeinem Winkel des Schiffes schnauzte Annamaria: "SAMARA!!! Die Drohung gilt auch für den Rest besagter Person!!!"   
Nur widerwillig nahm ich meine Augen von der schönen Aussicht weg. 

Gibbs wandte sich an Jack: "Jack! Wo willst du die beiden denn unterbringen? Die Kajüten sind alle belegt!"   
Jack grinste nur wieder: "In meiner Kajüte hat es noch Platz!"   
Gibbs schüttelte resignierend den Kopf: "Da werd noch einer aus dir schlau, Sparrow!" Er schlurfte davon.   
Annamaria gesellte sich zu Jack und sagte: "Captain Sparrow, wir werden Tortuga am frühen Abend erreicht haben!" Sie warf mir böse Blicke zu.   
Jack bemerkte es nicht, sondern wies an: "Annamaria! Gib doch unseren Gästen frische Kleidung. Die sehen noch aus wie begossene Pudel!" 

Erst jetzt wurde ich mir wieder meiner nassen Klamotten bewusst. Woraus auch immer sie waren, sie waren klitschnass und fühlten sich unangenehm auf meiner Haut an.   
"Kommt mit!", brummte Annamaria. Sabrina und ich folgten ihr unter Deck in einen Raum. Als wir ihn betraten, bekamen wir Glotzaugen:  
Hier standen unzählige Kisten, die aussahen, als wären sie gewaltsam geöffnet worden und aus denen Gold, Silber und Edelsteine blitzten.   
Ich hätte mich am Liebsten sofort darauf gestürzt und nach Schmuck mit viiiiielen glitzernden Steinchen gesucht(Hach! Was konnte ich doch kitschig sein!), doch Annamarias warnende Stimme hielt mich davon ab: "Kommt ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken! Wenn ihr euch nur EINMAL an unserer Beute vergreift, jagen wir euch über die Planke!" Sie führte uns zu einer Kiste und klappte den Deckel auf:   
"Sucht euch was aus, aber flott! Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag herumstehen!"   
In der Kiste waren Klamotten. Sie waren nicht ordentlich zusammengelegt, sondern sahen aus, als hätte schon jemand darin herumgewühlt.   
"Dann wollen wir mal shoppen gehen!", meinte ich übertrieben fröhlich und ließ meine Fingerknöchel knacken. Sabrina und ich stürzten uns auf die Klamotten. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte ich mir ein Korsett, 

(A/N: Zu der Zeit gab's ja noch keine BHs, ähm...und irgendwo muss ja 'ne Stütze herkommen! :P *fg*)

ein Hemd, eine Hose, eine äußerst unattraktive Unterhose und neue Stiefel rausgesucht. Eigentlich hatte ich mit einem langen Traum aus hellblauer Seide geliebäugelt, aber es wäre wohl auf See sehr unpraktisch gewesen. Sabrina hatte so ziemlich den gleichen Kleidungsstil gewählt, nur, dass sie noch eine Weste ausgesucht hatte. 

Annamaria wippte ungeduldig mit den Füßen: "Habt ihr's bald???"   
Ich protestierte: "Ich zieh' mich doch nicht vor anderen aus! Soweit kommt's noch!"   
"Oh doch! Das wirst du! Oder du bleibst in den nassen Klamotten und holst dir den Tod!", Anni tippte mich provokant mit dem Finger immer wieder an die Brust. 

In dem Moment beschloss ich meine guten Vorsätze über Bord zu jagen. 

Ich verengte meine Augen zu bedrohlichen kleinen Schlitzen und zischte: "Hör auf! Oder ich beiß dir den Finger ab, ich schwör's!!!"   
"Das macht die! Ehrlich! Ich würde die Warnung ernst nehmen!", erklang Sabrinas warnende Stimme hinter mir.   
Annamaria blitzte mich bitterböse an, meinte dann aber resignierend: "Wäre die Brigg für Hoheit gut genug?"   
Ich murrte düster: "Solange ich mich dort ungestört umziehen kann, ohne dass mir jemand etwas wegguckt, immer doch!!"

Annamaria führte uns in die Brigg. Zugegeben, die Zellen dort verpassten mir schon ein mulmiges Gefühl, aber ich hatte keinen Bock darauf, mich noch mehr mit Annamaria rumzustreiten. Anni stiefelte wortlos davon. Zurück blieben Sabrina und ich. Ich verschanzte mich hinter einigen Fssern und zog mich um. Als auch Sabrina fertig war, kehrten wir an Deck zurück. Zu meiner Enttäschung hatte Jack sein Hemd wieder angezogen. 

Ich sah Sabi abwartend an: "Und nu?"  
Ihre Antwort war ein verwirrter Blick: "Wie und nu?"  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich.  
"Sparrow ansabbern... was sonst?", grinste Sabrina.   
"Nichts da!!!", tönte Annis Stimme.  
Ich grinste. Die musste echt gute Ohren haben! 

Ich ging zum Bug der Pearl und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Wie Tortuga wohl sein würde? Klar, ich hatte schon in "Fluch der Karibik" etwas davon gesehen, aber die Realität sah doch meistens anders aus!

_ Ich seufzte tief und ließ meinen Blick eine Weile am Horizont verweilen..._

####################################################################################

Und wieder ein Kapitelchen fertig...hihi... und gleich folgt nochmal eins... **Chapter 9: Tortuga** Öhm... sind Brigg und Schatzkammer auf nem Schiff getrennt? *nurmalsofrag* 


	9. Chapter 9: Tortuga

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer: Nix von Fluch der Karibik is mir! Weder Sparrow + Schiff + Crew + Tortuga und alles andere, was im Film erwähnt wird... Sabrina ist auch nicht in meinem Besitz... der Rest gehört allerdings mir!

**Vorwort: Da kommt schon ein neues Kapitel... und wisst ihr was? ICH HAB ENDLICH NE GESCHEITE STORY!!! Jo... jetzt ist nix mehr mit einfach drauflostippeln ohne Sinn und Verstand! Nu kann ich der Storyline folgen, har har... und ich habe doch tatsächlich meine Prinzipien über Bord geworfen... die, die von Jack Sparrow und jungen Dingern handeln... Für Genaueres müsst ihr mich halt fragen!**

_Dieses Kapitel ist für das Teufelsweib! Hoffentlich gefällt es dir!!!_

################################################################################

**Chapter 9: Tortuga**

Ein Schuss ertöte und ein Mann fiel tot um. Doch das schien hier niemanden zu stöen. Tortuga war eine Siedlung voller Leben! Da konnte sich keiner mit so was lästigem, wie dem Tod, herumschlagen! 

Ich hielt eifrig die Augen nach Scarlett und Giselle offen. Falls sie Jack wieder ohrfeigen sollten, wollte ich das auf keinen Fall verpassen! Doch nichts derartiges ereignete sich.   
"Schade... keine Ohrfeigerinnen...", seufzte auch Sabrina neben mir.   
"Hm?", machte Jack und war sichtlich von dem ganzen Treiben um uns herum begeistert.   
"Och... wir hatten gehofft, dass Scarlett und Giselle dich wieder ohrfeigen würden, so wie damals, als du mit Will unterwegs warst!", grinste ich.   
Jack starrte mich an: "Woher weißt du davon? Das kann doch nicht sein!"   
Ich rollte die Augen: "Hallo??? Erde an Jack Sparrow!!! Ich nix von dieser Zeit sein! Mir nicht gehören diese Körper!!! Ich sein von deiner Zukunft, in der du sein Star eines Filmes!!!! Kappiesch???"   
Jack starrte mich nur weiter an, doch diesmal schien sein Blick zu sagen, dass er mich für vollkommen durchgeknallt hielt. Ja mei! So war's auch wohl!

Jack führte uns zu einer übel aussehenden Spelunke, wo schon der Großteil seiner Crew abgeblieben zu sein schien.  
Ich betrachtete skeptisch die Kneipe: Wollte ich da wirklich rein? Sabrina und Jack schienen sich ihrer Sache sehr sicher zu sein.  
Unruhig befühlte ich den kleinen Dolch in meiner Tasche, den Jack mir vorsorglich zugesteckt hatte. Auch Sabrina hatte einen erhalten. Naja... er würde mir hoffentlich etwas Sicherheit verschaffen.

Jack und Sabrina gingen zielstrebig in die Kneipe hinein, während ich zögernd am Eingang stehen blieb. Schließlich gab ich mir einen Ruck, atmete tief durch und stapfte hinterher.

Drinnen war die Luft mit Rauch gefüllt und der Geruch von Alkohol drang mir in die Nase. Ich folgte Jack und Sabrina zu einem Tisch, an dem auch schon Gibbs und Annamaria saßen. Der Rauch biss ekelhaft in meinen Augen. Wann würden eigentlich Nichtraucherzonen erfunden werden?

(A/N: Nichtraucher aller Nationen, meldet euch!!! *Handsteilnachobenstreckt*)

Ich wollte mich seufzend auf meinen Hintern fallen lassen. 

Plötzlich machte sich ein ekelhaft aussehender Mann an mich ran. Ich wich entsetzt zurück. Der Mann schenkte mir ein verfaultes Grinsen.   
Ohje!   
Er wankte in meine Richtung!   
Was sollte das jetzt? Wohin sollte ich ausweichen? Ich war plötzlich an einer Wand angekommen.   
Ich hörte Jack lachen: "Sieh mal an! Kaum sind wir hier, schleppt sie schon die Kerle ab!"   
Ich warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, aber Jack grinste nur frech.   
Der Kerl kam immer näher.   
Ich zischte: ãHau ab, oder du wirst es bereuen!!!!"   
"Nu schei dosch nüscht so, Schüsche!!!", lallte der hässliche Kerl und wollte mir an die Brüste grabschen. Nix da!!!!!!!! Ein starker Faustschlag von mir ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln.   
Er landete gerade auf einem Tisch, der somit umfiel. Scheppernd gingen einige Krüge zu Boden.   
Ich hörte verärgerte Rufe: "Hey, Mädchen! Pass gefälligst auf, wo du deinen Abfall hinwirfst!!!"   
Jemand anders rief: "Mein Grog ist alle!!! Dafür wird sie bezahlen!!!"   
Ohoh!!!!!!!!!! Ich schaute mich gehetzt um. 

In der Taverne fing plötzlich eine Schlägerei an. Stühle flogen und ich sah sogar einen Tisch vorbeisausen!!!   
Okay, jetzt musste ich hier weg!!!   
Ich sah, dass einige Männer mich anvisiert hatten.   
Nicht gut!   
Ich wirbelte herum und rannte aus der Taverne.   
Ich hörte Jack noch hinter mir her schreien: "Hey!!! Sammy!!! Hiergeblieben!!" Doch das Getrampel der Männer, die mir hinterherrannten, ließ mich weiter flitzen. Sie verfolgten mich durch die von Huren belagerten Gassen. 

Nun hatte ich die Stadt hinter mir gelassen und sah Wald vor mir.   
Ich rannte hinein. Die Männer waren immer noch hinter mir.   
Es kam eine Biegung...   
...ich sauste um sie rum...   
...und...   
...flitzte den nächsten Baum hoch. Ich versteckte mich im dicken Geäst. Wäre ich in meinem eigenen Körper gewesen, wäre ich wohl den Baum nie so schnell hochgekommen... das war nur Samaras Muskeln zu verdanken! 

Die Männer bogen um die Kurve und blickten sich verwundert um: "Wo ist sie hin?"   
"Ach Mojo! Lass sie in Frieden! Die kriegst du sowieso nicht!"   
Der Besoffene von vorhin lallte wütend: "Die Hure hat misch geschlagen!!! Dasch kann isch nischt auf mir schitschen laschen!!! Kein Weibschbild verprügelt Moudschou Maroon!!!!!!"   
Ich hörte Gelächter und dann wurde der Besoffene von den restlichen Männern wieder Richtung Stadt gezogen: "Komm schon! Ich spendier dir noch einen Grog und dann ist gut!!!" Sie waren bald verschwunden. 

Ich wollte gerade wieder vom Baum klettern, als ich wieder Schritte hörte. Ich verharrte ganz still und starrte gebannt auf den Weg. Zwei Männer und eine Frau kamen um die Kurve:   
Jack, Gibbs und Sabrina.   
"Wie schnell können Weibsbilder eigentlich rennen? So weit kann die doch nicht gekommen sein!", meinte Gibbs erstaunt.   
Jack lachte: "Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie Amaryll rennen konnte! Die war unschlagbar! So eine wendige Frau hättest du nirgendwo wieder gefunden!"   
Er blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Dann schaute er plötzlich zu dem Baum hoch, in dem ich hockte. Er begann ihn hochzuklettern und ehe ich mich versah, saß er vor mir auf dem Ast: "Na, Liebes? Willst du da nicht langsam runterkommen?"   
Ich zischte: "Nicht, wenn da unten noch so besoffene Schweine rumstehen sollten!"   
Ich schwang mich vom Ast und landete sanft auf dem Boden. Ein schwerer Plumps neben mir zeigte mir, dass Jack neben mir gelandet war. Er klopfte sich einige Rindenstücke von der Hose.  
"Gehen wir zurück!", meinte er.  
Ich starrte ihn nur an: "WAS? Ich dahin zurück gehen??? NIX DA!!!! NIEMALS!!!"  
Sabrina murmelte: "Stell dich halt an!"  
Ich zischte zu ihr: "Du hast gut reden, dich hat ja auch keiner angegraben!!! Ich geh jedenfalls zurück auf die Pearl!!!" Ich drehte mich einfach von ihnen weg und begann stinkig den Weg nach Tortuga hinunter zu stapfen. 

Ich hörte rennende Schritte hinter mir und blieb stehen. Sabrina war mir nachgelaufen. Ich sah sie abwartend an.  
Sabrina schnauzte im Flüsterton: "Sag mal, bist du wahnsinnig??? Wir sind in T.O.R.T.U.G.A!!! Tortuga!!! Das musst du dir auf der Zunge zergehen lassen!!! Und wir sind hier mit JACK! Wie kannst du da einfach abhauen?"  
Ich meckerte zurück: "Indem ich mich selbst daran erinnere, dass ich keinen Bock darauf hab, von Typen begrabscht zu werden, die die Worte "Zahnarzt" und "nüchtern" nicht mal annähernd kennen! Außerdem mag ich Annamarias Gegenwart nicht! Die wird sowieso innerlich am Explodieren sein, weil Jack uns in seiner Kajüte pennen lässt!"  
"Was bist du denn so agressiv???", meint Sabrina gereizt.  
Ich fauchte sie an: "WAS WEIß ICH??? VIELLEICHT KRIEG ICH JA MEINE TAGE!!!"  
Eine Stimme hinter mir ließ mich zusammenfahren: "Also, wenn das so ist, dann werde ich die Damen mal schnellstens zur Pearl zurück geleiten! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass hier ein Unglück geschiet, nicht wahr?" Jacks Stimme schien vor Fröhligkeit nur so zu vibrieren.   
Ich schloss entsetzt die Augen und lief mal wieder knallrot an. WIE PEINLICH!!!  
Neben mir bekam Sabrina vor lauter Lachen schon Atemnot. Ich getraute mich gar nicht mich umzudrehen... WIE DEMüTIGEND!!!  
Jack hakte sich bei Sabrina und mir ein. Er rief über seine Schulter zurück: "Gibbs! Sag der Crew, dass ich nicht mehr zurück kehren werde! Sie sollen sich spätestens bei Morgengrauen wieder auf der Pearl einfinden!" Er dirigierte uns in Richtung Pearl. 

Meine Gesichtsfarbe war immer noch nicht blasser geworden, als wir schließlich das Deck betraten. Jack führte uns in seine Kajüte. Ich "enthängte" mich schnellstens von seinem Arm und verdrückte mich in die hinterste Ecke.   
Jack sah mich erstaunt an: "Stinke ich?" Er warf Sabrina einen verwirrten Blick zu.   
Die grinste nur: "Nene... die ist nur etwas gereizt... du weißt doch... wegen ihrer Periode!"  
Ich fatzte auf sie zu und schnauzte: "ICH HAB MEINE TAGE NICHT!!!"  
Sabrina sah Jack bedeutsam an: "Noch Fragen?"  
Ich wollte wieder was darauf erwidern, erachtete es aber dann doch für besser, still zu sein.

Jack legte nun auch Sabrinas Arm ab und machte sich an einem Schrank zu schaffen. Er zog einige Decken heraus und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Dann entledigte er sich seiner Stiefel und pflanzte sich auf den Boden. Sabrina und ich starrten ihn erstaunt an.   
"Willst du etwa auf dem Boden pennen?", fragte Sabrina entgeistert.  
"Natürlich! Ich muss euch beiden doch das Bett überlassen!", erklärte Jack sachlich.   
Ich guckte zu Sabrina, sie guckte zu mir. Dann guckten wir zu Jack.  
Ich erhob tadelnd den Zeigefinger: "SO geht das nicht!!! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow pennt nicht auf dem dreckigen Boden!!! DAS Bett ist groß genug! Da passen wir alle rein!!!" Sabrina nickte eifrig um mir zuzustimmen. Gemeinsam packen wir Jack an den Armen und zogen ihn hoch.   
Jack sah uns verdattert an: "Potzblitz!" Wir schubsten ihn einfach Richtung Bett.   
Jack begann breit zu grinsen und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Sabrina und ich schmissen die Stiefel von unseren Füßen. Sabi stieg über Jack und machte es sich links von ihm an der Wand bequem. Jack hielt die Decke hoch, so dass ich auch darunter schlüpfen konnte. Ich kuschelte mich zufrieden in die warme Daunendecke. 

Sowas! Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich je mit Jack Sparrow unter einer Decke stecken würde?

Ich schloss die Augen und drehte mich zur Seite.  
Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war ich eingeschlafen. 

_ Und ich begann zu träumen..._

################################################################################

Naaaaa??? Was träum ich denn? Tja... das ist eine andere Geschichte... und soll ein andermal erält werden! **Chapter 10: Träumereien**


	10. Chapter 10: Träumereien

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer: FdK gehört net mir, der Rest schon, vorallem Amaryll, auch wenn ihr euch jetzt vielleicht fragt, wer das denn ein soll! Und auf das Lied: "Piratenlieder" mach ich ein fettes **COPYRIGHT** by me!!! Denn das gehört mir!

**Vorwort: **Eins gleich zum Anfang: Hier wird's romantisch... oder so... vielleicht auch schmalzig... aber hey! Wem's net passt, der muss es ja auch net lesen :P

_Diesmal geht die Widmung an das Viechle! Und langsam gehen mir, glaube ich, die Leute zum Widmen aus O.o_

################################################################################

**Chapter 10: Träumerien**

_ Jack kommt zur Tür herein. Er strahlt über das ganze Gsicht.   
Ich gehe ihm entgegen. Meine Hände berühren sein Gesicht und dann küssen meine Lippen die seinen.   
Jack zieht mich sanft zu sich. Seine Hände streicheln meinen Rücken. Ich ende den Kuss und schaue in Jacks Augen. In diese warmen braunen Augen, die mich so liebevoll betrachten. Doch dann verfinstert sich plötzlich sein Blick.  
Ich runzle die Stirn: "Was ist?"   
"Es ist nichts!", ist nur seine einsilbige Antwort. Er schaut zur Seite. Aber so leicht lasse ich mich nicht abspeisen! Mit den Händen nehme ich seinen Kopf und zwinge ihn dazu, mich anzusehen.   
Ich stochere nach: "Ich kenne dich, Jack! Irgendetwas bedrückt dich! Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst!"   
Jack hebt mich ohne Vorwarnung hoch und trägt mich zum Bett.   
"Es ist wirklich nichts!", bestätigt er noch einmal und legt mich auf dem Bett ab. Er zieht sich die Stiefel aus und legt sich zu mir.   
Ich richte mich auf. Jack rollt sich auf den Bauch und ich beginne ihn am Rücken zu massieren.   
"Singst du mir etwas vor?", fragt Jack.   
Ich lächle traurig. Man merkt sofort, dass er sehr früh seine Mutter verloren hat.   
Leise beginne ich zu singen:_

"Piratenlieder fliegen weit   
Über alles Meere.  
Piratenlieder sind verstreut   
Auch bis in die Leere!

Piratenlieder klingen schön  
Wild und mutig und frei.  
Piratenlieder will ich hör'n  
Wo immer ich auch sei!

Piratenlieder führen mich  
Auch in dunkelster Nacht.  
Piratenlieder sind alle  
Für dich und mich gemacht!

Piratenlieder werde ich  
Allein singen für dich!  
Piratenlieder, weil ich weiß,   
Das du wirst lieben mich!!!"

Jack dreht sich zur Seite und stützt seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm. Mit der freien Hand streicht er mir einige Haare aus dem Gesicht: "Ist das ein neues Lied? So etwas habe ich noch nicht gehört!"   
Ich lächle ihn liebevoll an: "Ja! Es ist neu! Ich habe es nur für dich gedichtet!"   
Jack küsst mich flüchtig: "Du bist nicht nur eine Nachtigall, nein, du bist auch eine Poetin... meine Poetin... und meine Perle!"   
Ich kichere: "Und du bist mein Spatz! Du bist frei! Der Horizont ist deine Heimat! Keiner kann dich halten... ob ich dich halten kann?"   
Jack atmet tief durch und meint dann: "Bei dir bleibe ich freiwillig!" Er küsst mich wieder.

Plötzlich verändert sich die Szenerie.

**Blut spritzt und ein markerschütternder Schrei ist zu hören...**

################################################################################

Joho! Romantik mit krassem Ende... aber mei... das kam mir halt so in den Kopf! Und wenn ihr euch nu fragt, was der Traum mit dieser Geschichte zu tun hat... hm... im Laufe der Zeit wird es in der Story aufgelöst... ehrlich... oder es wird noch komplizierter, harhar... also lest nur brav weiter :P **Chapter 11: Nur ein Traum?**


	11. Chapter 11: Nur ein Traum?

**_Exchange _**

Disclaimer: Nix von FdK ist mir und Sabi auch net! Der Rest schon

**Vorwort: ** ICH HAB SIE!!!! Seit Freitag bin ich stolze Besitzerin der FdK-DVD!!!! Und die Specials O.O... aber Jacks AttraktivitŠt ist in meinen Augen etwas gesunken *hust*. Tjaja.... schaltet mal das Audio-Kommentar von Johnny ein... und hört zu, was er über die Wunde an seinem Bärtchen sagt O.o *snief*) 

_Wem soll ich es denn widmen? Och... Kollektiv-Widmung! Für alle meine treuen Leser :P _

################################################################################

**Chapter 11: Nur ein Traum?**

Mit einem Schrei schreckte ich hoch. Mein Atem ging heftig und mein Körper war schweißüberströmt.   
"Scheiße!", murmelte ich. Jack war von meinem Schrei aufgewacht und Sabrina ebenso.   
"Oh Mann! Was war denn das?", fragte Sabrina genervt in die Dunkelheit.   
Auch Jack meldete sich verärgert zu Wort: "Aye! Was war das? Du bringst mit deinem Geschrei ja noch meine Pearl zum Absaufen!"   
Ich wischte mir den Schweiß von der Stirn und flüsterte: "Es... es war nur ein Traum..."   
"Lauter Traum! Was war denn so schrecklich, dass du mir fast das Gehör über den Jordan gekickt hast? Wovon hast du geträumt?", fragte Sabrina.   
Ich atmete tief durch: "Von Lieder... von alten Piratenliedern!"   
"Und bei sowas schreit die los!", ich hörte, wie Sabrina sich noch einmal umdrehte und dann verrieten mir ihre ruhigen Atemzüge, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Die konnte echt immer pennen!   
Doch ich war zu aufgewühlt. Dieser Traum war so real gewesen! Eigentlich war es ein schöner Traum... aber die Sache mit dem Blut ließ mir keine Ruhe! Und wer hatte da so entsetzlich geschrien? 

Ich stieg aus dem Bett und zog mir die Stiefel an. Da ich sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte, verließ ich die Kajüte und betrat das Deck. Die kühle Nachluft tat gut und half mir einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.   
Ich schaute zur Siedlung von Tortuga. Es war nun weitgehend ruhig, bis auf ein paar Männer hier und da, die Lieder gröhlend durch die Gassen zogen. Der Wind trug den salzigen Duft des Meers zu mir, den ich tief einsog.   
Ich hörte Schritte und drehte mich um. Jack war ebenfalls ans Deck gekommen. 

Ich schaute ihn m¨de an: "Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?"   
Jack lachte: "Ich??? Ich kann immer schlafen! Aber ich dachte, du knntest vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft vertragen!"  
Jetzt lachte ich: "Wieso? Sehe ich denn so einsam aus?"  
"Das nicht, aber trotzdem!", meinte Jack störrisch.   
Ich lächelte: Komischer Kerl!  
Schließlich fragte ich: "Wieso bist du wirklich hier?"  
Jack seufzte: "Schwere Frage! Weil du mich an jemanden erinnerst, den ich einmal sehr mochte... und das, obwohl ich dich noch keinen Tag kenne!"  
"An wen denn?", ich schmunzelte.  
"Vergiss, dass ich davon gesprochen habe!", Jack senkte etwas beschämt den Blick.

Achja... jetzt kam der mir wieder auf die Tour!!! Aber ich wollte vorerst nicht locker lassen.

Ich zog eine Schnute: "Mensch! Jetzt hast du mich schon neugierig gemacht!"  
Jack schaute mir wieder in die Augen und seine schienen dabei wieder zu lachen: "Ich bin CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow und als Kommandant dieses Schiffes befehle ich dir, sofort das vorhin gehört zu vergessen!  
Diesmal musste ich laut auflachen: "Aye, aye, Captain!"  
"Schon besser!", brummte Jack.

Ich blickte wieder hinüber zur Siedlung: "Tortuga ist ein interessantes Pflaster! Im Film sieht man nicht allzu viel davon!"  
Ich hörte Jack geräuschvoll ausatmen: "Was zum Klabautermann ist ein FILM???"  
Ich seufzte tief: "Shit! Wie soll ich das erklären? Naja... stell es dir vor wie Bilder, die sich bewegen und Geräusch von sich geben. Ein Film ist wie ein Buch, nur mit bewegten Bildern erzählt... Theater!!! Genau!!! Filme sind wie Theater, das sich in einem kleinen Kasten abspielt!"

(A/N: Buäääääääääh! Wie erklärt man Film und Fernsehen??? :,( )

Jack schaute mich schräg an: "Sich bewegende Bilder?"  
Ich lächelte entschuldigend: "Ich hab's nicht so mit Erklärungen!"  
"Erzähl mir mehr von der Zukunft!", forderte Jack.  
Ich stockte: "Ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut ist! Ich glaube, dass es schlecht ist, wenn man zu viel von der Zukunft weiß!"  
"Warum sollte das schlecht sein?", hakte Jack nach.  
Ich grinste: "Nachher veränderst du noch die Zukunft und manche Dinge werden nicht erfunden! Es gibt einfach Sachen, auf die ich nicht verzichten kann!" In Gedanken stellte ich mich schützend vor meinen Fernseher mitsam Videorecorder, Receiver und DVD-Player.  
"Und die wären?", Jack sah mich mit unschuldigem Blick an.  
Ich streckte ihm einfach frech die Zunge raus: "DA fall ich NICHT drauf rein!"  
Jack verschränkte die Arme: "Jetzt hab' ich euch auf MEINER Pearl mitgenommen! Und wo bleibt der Dank?"

Diese Aussage brachte mich zum Nachdenken. Ich hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, warum Jack uns gerettet hatte!

"Captain?", fing ich an.  
"Jack! Für euch Jack! Und was ist?", fragte er.   
Ich beugte mich nach vorne und lehnte mich an die Reling: "Wieso sind wir hier?"  
"Hm?", machte Jack unverständig.  
Ich setzte noch einmal an: "Was ich meine, ist: Warum hast du Sabrina und mich gerettet? Du hättst mich ja einfach verrecken lassen können!"  
"Holde Jungfrauen in Nöten!", Jack nach dieselbe Position wie ich ein und grinste mich frech an.  
"Jo.. klar...", meinte ich "verstehend".  
Jack seufzte: "Ich wollte eigentlich zu Elisabeths und Wills Hochzeit. Eure bevorstehende Hinrichtung hat mich aber neugierig gemacht. Also habe ich mich angeschlichen. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass gleich jemand meine werte Anwesenheit bemerkt!" Er schien bewusst meiner Frage auszuweichen. "Aber WIESO hast du uns gerettet?", bohrte ich nach.  
Jack zuckte die Schultern: "Die Wahrheit ist... ich weiß es selbst nicht! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow und seine unerwarteten Aktionen!" Er lachte wieder.

Ich richtete mich resignierend auf: Das würde heute wohl nix mehr werden!   
Mit dem Blick auf Tortuga sagte ich: "Kaum zu glauben, wie friedlich Tortuga spät nachts ein kann!" "Ja... kaum zu glauben...", wiederholte Jack meine Worte. Ein Windhauch ließ mich zusammenfahren und frösteln. Hier war es saukalt! Ich rieb mir die Arme.  
"Die Nächte auf See sind noch kälter, Liebes!", meinte Jack.  
Ich brummte: "Aber DAS reicht mir schon!"

Ehe ich mich versah, schlangen sich plötzlich zwei Arme um mich. Ein warmer Körper schmiegte sich an meinen. Jack hielt mich fest im Arm und wärmte mich.  
Ich blieb stocksteif stehen und wagte es nicht, mich zu bewegen. Was war da gerade passiert??? Mein Magen fuhr mal wieder Achterbahn. Mein Gesicht änderte im Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Farbe von fleischfarben in tomatenrot. Doch nur der Mond am Himmel sah es.

_ Und der schwieg..._

################################################################################

Na??? Wie findet ihr's??? Ach... wäre das schön, mal von Jack auf... äh... in den Arm genommen zu werden *schmacht* *träum*

**Chapter 12: Die "Black Pearl"** (damit meine ich aber net das Schiff *hüstel*) 


End file.
